Hassliebe
by Nightskye
Summary: Severus Snape und die Liebe...das muss tragisch enden. (Neu upgeloaded, freu mich trotzdem über reviews)


Disclaimer : Charactere sind natürlich bis auf Tabatha alle nich von mir.

Warnung : fängt nach dem 4. Teil an.Und ist mein erster Versuch also bitte nicht zu hart urteilen.

~Kapitel1~

langsam schritt Tabatha den Hügel zum Schloss hinauf , Triumph lag in Ihren Augen. Ein Triumph den sie in diesem Augenblick genoss. Sie blieb einige Sekunden stehen um dieses Gefühl auszukosten . Sie hatte hart gearbeitet um an der Schule als Lehrerin angenommen zu werden , die Entbehrungen , die schlaflosen Nächte in denen sie die Bücher gewälzt hatte.

Sie war nicht wie ihre zukünftigen Schüler nach der Grundschule auf eine Schule für Hexerei geschickt worden , um genau zu sein wusste sie erst im Alter von 17 Jahren das sie eine Hexe war. 

Tabatha musste lächeln als sie sich erinnerte wie ungläubig sie auf das in der Luft schwebende Glas gestarrt hatte. Sie hatte an jenem Morgen wieder einmal verschlafen und in der ganzen Hektik hatte sie es vom Tisch gerissen , bereits mit dem Hintergedanken wie ihre Mutter sie maßregeln würde. Doch das Geräusch des splitternden Glases blieb aus. Sie hatte das Glas ergriffen und auf den Tisch zurückgestellt , und war grübelnd zur Schule geeilt . Am nächsten Tag geschah etwas noch seltsameres : eine Eule klopfte an ihr Fenster. Sie war sich erst unschlüssig gewesen , ob sie das Fenster wirklich öffnen sollte , ein Wildvogel der sich derart zutraulich verhielt ? Konnten Eulen Tollwut haben ?

 Tabatha hatte fast das Gefühl der Vogel lachte sie aus  , und das kam für sie einer Herausforderung gleich. Ohne weiteres Zögern öffnete sie das Fenster. 

Die Eule war braun  , welcher Art sie angehörte konnte Tabatha nicht sagen , um ehrlich zu sein war sie froh einen Spatz von einem Habicht unterscheiden zu können. Das Seltsame an dieser Eule war jedoch das sie einen Brief in den Fängen trug . Tabatha beäugte den Vogel misstrauisch : „ Wie eine Brieftaube siehst du nicht gerade aus" , sie griff nach dem Brief „ lass mal sehen , ist der für mich ?"  Auf dem Umschlag stand definitiv ihr Name :

                                 Tabatha King

                                  Correander Road 

                                  Warrington

Der Brief war versiegelt und sie fragte sich ob er aus dem Mittelalter kam , welcher normale Mensch versiegelte heute denn noch Briefe ? Sie faltete das Pergament auf und begann zu lesen:

Sehr geehrte Miss  King , 

Das Ministerium für Hexerei und Zauberei hat bei ihnen uns noch nicht bekannte magische Aktivitäten festgestellt.

Aufgrund dessen wird sich am nächsten Mittwoch ein Ministeriumszauberer gegen 15.00 Uhr bei ihnen einfinden und den weiteren Verlauf dieser Angelegenheit mit Ihnen besprechen.

Hochachtungsvoll

Jeremy Winfeather (Abteilung für Verwaltung und Organisation)

Ja , so hatte sie erfahren das sie eine Hexe war . 

Tabatha sah wieder zum Schloss hoch und setzte ihren Weg fort . Heute würde sie ihre neue Stelle antreten , sie gestand sich das sie aufgeregt war.  Die Zauberer die sie unterrichtet hatten in den letzten sieben Jahren konnten stolz auf ihre Schülerin sein , sie hatte alle Prüfungen bestanden , sogar das Zaubererabitur geschafft . Das war für Muggel bei denen die Gabe so spät festgestellt worden war aussergewöhnlich , Jacob war stolz auf seine Schülerin gewesen . 

Tabatha passierte die hölzernen Pforten und sog die Luft , die hier voll Magie und Wissen steckte gierig ein. 

Kaum hatte sie den Innenhof betreten da kam auch schon eine in Nachtblaue Zauberumhänge gewandete Gestalt auf sie zu. Tabatha fühlte sich in ihrem Anzug und den hohen Schuhen unwohl doch hatte sie nicht die Zeit gefunden sich während der Reise umzuziehen , sie war nun schon seit fünf Stunden unterwegs. 

Die Gestalt war eine Zauberin mittleren Alters mit einer grossen Brille und streng , zu einem (wie Tabatha annahm) Knoten hochgesteckten Haaren , über denen ein übererdimensionaler Zauberhut   thronte. „Miss King , nehme ich an ? Guten Tag und herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts , Ich bin Minerva Mc Gonagall ." die Zauberin reichte ihr zur Begrüssung die Hand . 

„Hallo , ich freue mich sie kennenzulernen ." Tabatha schüttelte die Hand von Miss Mc Gonagall und versuchte weder zu stark noch zu schwächlich zuzudrücken , ein selbstbewusster Händedruck öffnet so manche Tür hatte ihr Vater ihr immer gesagt. „Professor Dumbledore konnte sie leider nicht persönlich empfangen , er ist mit den Vorbereitungen für das Eintreffen der neuen Schüler beschäftigt . Folgen sie mir ich zeige ihnen ihre Räumlichkeiten und stelle ihnen unsere Schule vor." Tabatha erwiderte ein :"sehr freundlich von ihnen , Professor Mc Gonagall." Und folgte ihr. „Nun ich muss gestehen Miss King , ich hatte nicht eine so junge Frau erwartet . Ich bin beeindruckt , über ihre Leistungen wenn man bedenkt dass sie erst so spät erfahren haben" , ihre Stimme senkte sich leicht , „ dass sie eine Hexe sind . Oh, nur keine Sorge" , fügte sie nach einem Blich auf Tabathas Gesichtsausdruck hinzu, „ ausser mir und Professor Dumbledore weiss niemand hier davon , und es wird auch so bleiben ." In ihren Augen schwang ein Glanz mit wie ihn nur Verschwörer unter sich kennen . Obwohl sie sehr streng wirkte schien Minerva Mc Gonagall doch Humor zu besitzen. „ Ich danke ihnen für ihre Rücksichtnahme , Professor. Aber ich schäme mich meiner Herkunft nicht  , es gibt keinen Grund ein Geheimnis daraus zu machen." Es klang etwas kühler als Tabatha es hatte sagen wollen und als Professor Mc Gonagall sie prüfend ansah lächelte sie die Frau offen an , um ihren Worten die Schärfe zu nehmen. Tabatha wusste das manche Zauberer sie aufgrund ihrer Herkunft verachteten , ja sogar hassten. Sie hatte das oft  zu spüren bekommen wenn sie sich im Ministerium den Prüfungen unterzog. Jacob hatte immer gesagt : Sie sind es nicht wert die Gabe zu besitzen. Jetzt vermisste sie ihren Lehrer , ihren Mentor. 

Professor McGonagall zeigte Tabatha die Schule , die Klassenräume , die grosse Halle (die jedoch verschlossen war, da sie für die abendliche Zeremonie hergerichtet wurde ) und zu guter letzt ihr Büro mit den angrenzenden Räumlichkeiten , die nun zumindest für das kommende Schuljahr ihr zu Hause sein würden. Professor Mc Gonagall zog sich zurück und gab Tabatha den Rat sich noch etwas auszuruhen bis zum Abend dann würde sie die anderen Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers kennenlernen und auch den Schülern offiziell vorgestellt werden.

Tabatha sah sich um , ein Bett , ein Tisch , ein Kleiderschrank , ein grosser Spiegel , ein Kamin , und ein Fenster. Regale für Bücher befanden sich im Büro wo sich auch ein grosser Schreibtisch aus Eiche befand mit geschnitzten Intarsien. Vom Wohn und Schlafraum aus ging es in ein kleines Badezimmer. Jacob hätte es hier gefallen . Alles in allem recht altmodisch aber stilvoll. Tabatha fühlte sich wohl und fing an auszupacken. Sie zückte ihren Zauberstab und die Koffer entpackten sich von selbst. Nur einen Gegenstand nahm sie mit der Hand aus dem Koffer : eine gläserne Spieluhr . Die Spieluhr passte nicht recht in das mittelalterliche Ambiente , wirkte ehrlich gesagt kitschig , aber sie gehörte zu ihr und als sie die Uhr auf den Tisch am Fenster stellte war sie daheim. 

Sie erschrak als sie bemerkte wie spät es schon war , gleich halb sechs , um sechs Uhr sollte sie in der grossen Halle sein . Sie ging zum Kleiderschrank und wählte einen ihrer Zauberumhänge aus . Sie entschied sich für ein dunkles weinrot , darunter ein Kleid in gleicher Farbe . Sie versuchte mit einer Bürste ihren Haaren einigermaßen den Anschein von Ordnung zu verleihen , aber sie begriff sehr bald das diese Bemühungen fruchtlos blieben.  Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel. Eine 24 Jahre alte Hexe  , mit mittellangen Haaren  die sich an jeder unpassenden Stelle lockten , nur nicht da wo sie sollten , blauen Augen und blassen Teint sah ihr entgegen . Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab in ihren Umhang schloss die Tür hinter sich und machte sich auf den Weg zur grossen Halle.

Als sie die Halle betrat war sie offensichtlich eine der ersten  „Professor King!", Professor McGonagall winkte sie zu sich , neben ihr stand Professor Dumbledore (Tabatha hatte ihn zweimal im Ministerium getroffen , und mochte den Mann mit den glitzernden Augen , er erinnerte sie an Jacob ) , eine Lehrerin die eher was von einer Zigeunerin als von einer Hexe hatte und ein Geist.

 „Professor Dumbledore kennen sie ja bereits , und das sind Professor Trelawney" irrte sich Tabatha oder hörte sie eine Spur von Spott aus ihrer Stimme ," Lehrerin für wahrsagen und Professor Binns , Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei."

  „ Erfreut sie kennenzulernen" und Tabatha gab sich grosse Mühe höflich zu klingen. 

„Darf ich ihnen Tabatha King vorstellen , die neue Lehrerin für Muggelkunde." 

Albus Dumbledore hatte gesprochen , und schenkte ihr ein freundliches Lächeln. 

Jetzt betraten auch die anderen Lehrer die grosse Halle , eine Frau die Tabatha schmerzlich an ihre Sportlehrerin erinnerte , eine weitere die Tabatha auch in der Muggelwelt für eine Mathelehrerin gehalten hätte  , gefolgt von zwei Männern  , der eine in eine schäbige , verschlissene Robe gekleidet , aber mit einem netten und sympatischen Gesichtsausdruck. Der andere schwarz gekleidet , mit fettigen Haaren der aussah als würde er kleine Kinder gerne zum Frühstück verspeisen. 

Professor Mc Gonagall stellte das Quartett der Neuankömmlinge auch sogleich vor :

„Das ist Madam Hooch , Lehrerin für Besenfliegen und Quidditch." Tabatha konnte diesem Zauberersport ehrlich gesagt nichts abgewinnen , auch wenn Jacob immer versucht hatte sie davon zu begeistern, „Professor Vektor , Lehrerin für Arithmantik . Professor Lupin , Lehrer für die Verteidigung gegen die schwarzen Künste" , Tabatha musterte Lupin , er schien nett zu sein jedoch bezweifelte sie das dieser Mann auch nur einer amoklaufenden hoppelnden Bobbel Schar das Handwerk legen konnte. „ das ist Professor Snape , er unterrichtet Zaubertränke und ist der Hauslehrer von Slytherin.

Und natürlich Professor Flitwick , Hauslehrer von Ravenclaw."

Tabatha sah erstaunt nach unten bisher hatte sie den kleinen Lehrer überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Er lächelte sie dennoch freundlich an , offensichtlich war er gewohnt des öfteren übersehen zu werden. Tabatha reichte allen bis auf Snape die Hand der mit verschränkten Armen dastand und ihr lediglich zunickte. Tabatha war das nur recht , sie hätte das dringende Bedürfnis gehabt sich die Hände zu waschen vor dem Essen. 

Professor McGonagall wiess ihr einen Platz am Lehrertisch zu und Tabatha stellte leicht enttäuscht fest das sie nicht neben ihr saß , sondern genau zwischen Lupin und Snape. Die beiden redeten kein Wort miteinander und schienen sich auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen.

Das konnte ja heiter werden. 

Als sie Platz genommen hatten bemerkte Tabatha das Professor McGonagall die Halle wider verlassen hatte und ausser ihrem Stuhl noch ein Stuhl am Tisch frei war. Tabatha hegte die Hoffnung , Dumbledore fragen zu können ob sie sich nicht umsetzen könne, aber diese Hoffnung wurde jäh zerschlagen als die Flügeltüren der grossen Halle sich öffneten und die Schüler fröhlich schwatzend eintraten. Sie verteilten sich an die vier grossen Tafeln der Häuser , eine Gruppe jedoch , die der jüngsten Schüler nahm vorne Aufstellung , wobei sie sich um einen riesenhaften Mann mit buschigem Bart scharten. 

Professor McGonagall trat nach vorne , sie war mit den Schülern eingetreten , und begann zu sprechen :" RUHE BITTE! Wie jedes Jahr beginnt das Schuljahr damit die neuen Schüler in ihre Häuser einzuweisen , Ich werde sie der Reihe nach beim Namen aufrufen , sie setzen sich auf den Stuhl und ich werde ihnen den  sprechenden Hut aufsetzen. Nachdem der Hut das Haus des jeweiligen Schülers verkündet hat nimmt dieser an der Tafel seiner neuen Mitschüler platz."  

Sie entrollte ein Pergament und sagte laut und deutlich:" Anston , Monica!"

Ein Mädchen mit braunen Haaren und einer Brille trat vor und setzte sich.

„Ravenclaw" schrie der Hut aus und an der Tafel der Ravenclaws brandete Beifall auf.

„Bristol , Kevin!"

wieder Stille 

„Griffindor"

Beifall , Tabatha klatschte mit , sie fand es nett wenn neue Schüler so begrüsst wurden , sie selbst war nie in diesen Genuss gekommen.

„Lynch , Simon!"

Stille 

„Slytherin"

Beifall

So ging es weiter bis alle neuen Schüler eingeteilt waren.

„RUHE BITTE!" ertönte abermals Professor McGonagalls Stimme und die Schüler verstummten.

Dumbledore erhob sich :" Ich begrüsse sie alle zu einem neuen Schuljahr in Hogwarts , und hoffe das dieses Jahr erfreulicher enden wird als das letzte." Tabatha hatte von den Vorfällen gehört die sich beim trimagischen Tunier ereignet hatten , „Ich darf ihnen Professor King vorstellen , die in diesem Jahr Mugelkunde unterrichten wird und die meisten von Ihnen dürften sich noch an Professor Lupin erinnern der Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste lehrt." Beifall brandete auf , wenn auch wie Tabatha bemerkte am Tisch der Slytherins recht verhalten. „So aber nun zum essen."

Die Tafeln deckten sich und die Schüler begannen zu schwatzen . Tabatha spürte die prüfenden Blicke der Schüler auf sich ruhen . Sie sahen recht positiv überrascht aus  ,von den Slytherins mal abgesehen , die sie eher anstarrten als habe Dumbledore einen schlechten Scherz gemacht. Doch sie bemerkte recht bald das diese Blicke nicht ihr galten sondern der Person zu ihrer Linken : Professor Lupin.

„Scheint so als hätten die Slytherin Schüler keine guten Erinnerungen an sie ? Sind sie so streng?" wandte sie sich mit einem schalkhaften Lächeln an Lupin . 

Seine Miene wirkte gezwungen fröhlich als er erwiederte .:" Das liegt wohl eher daran das sie glauben ein Werwolf sollte kein Lehrer sein." 

Tabatha sah ihn verblüfft an : „ Sie sind ein Werwolf ? Faszinierend!" 

„Das erschreckt sie nicht?" in seinem Gesicht lag ehrliche Verwunderung.

„Nein , soweit mir bekannt ist gibt es doch Mittel die die Verwandlung und somit den Wahnsinn im Zaum halten." Bei den dunklen Geschöpfen hatte Jacob sie gründlich unterwiesen.

„Sie sind gut informiert , Professor Snape ist so freundlich und braut mir regelmäßig einen Trank ."

„Braucht das nicht genaue Dosierung und jahrelange Erfahrung ?" die Worte kamen über ihre Lippen bevor sie sich bewusst darüber war  das auch ihr rechter Tischnachbar sie hören konnte.

„Nun, Professor!", aus Snapes Mund klang das eher wie eine Beleidigung „es gehört wohl mehr Erfahrung dazu als man für Muggelkunde braucht." Das Wort Muggelkunde sprach er aus als würde es einen schlechten Geschmack verursachen wenn man es in den Mund nimmt.

Sie drehte sich um , sie wusste wie man solchen Leuten begegnete , eine Erwiderung war vollkommen sinnlos. Sie sah ihn an mit einem Blick der Arroganz , Geringschätzigkeit , und Mitleid perfekt vereinigte. Es schien ihn nicht weiter zu stören , denn er wandte sich einfach wieder seinem Essen zu. Professor Lupin schien belustigt.

Alles in Allem war Tabatha froh als sie wieder in ihrem Zimmer war . Sie zog sich aus , liess sich ins Bett fallen und schlief ein bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.

~~Kapitel2~~

Tabatha erwachte früh , zog sich an und bereitete sich auf die erste Unterrichtsstunde vor .

Die erste Stunde würde pünktlich um 9.00 Uhr beginnen und sie freute sich darauf.

Das Frühstück liess sie ausfallen , sie frühstückte generell nicht. Überhaupt war sie regelmäßige Mahlzeiten nicht gewohnt , die Jahre des Lernens hatten das zur Gewohnheit werden lassen . Sie ass dann wenn sie Hunger hatte und auch dann nur das was nötig war  , essen hielt sie von den Studien ab und vom Wissen. 

Sie machte sich auf zu ihrer ersten Stunde und war eine viertel Stunde früher da als ihre Schüler. Als erstes hatte sie die Griffindors zusammen mit den Slytherins.

Um fünf vor neun begann der Klassenraum sich zu füllen. Sie saß am Pult und studierte gerade die Namensliste . Als sie um neun Uhr mit dem Unterricht beginnen wollte bemerkte sie einen Tumult auf dem Flur. Sofort eilte sie hinaus . 

Mehrere Schüler standen um zwei Jungen herum die sich offensichtlich prügelten .

Ein rothaariger aus Griffindor und ein blonder Junge mit spitzem Gesicht aus Slytherin .

„Diesmal mach ich dich alle Weasley ,du Schlammblutfreund." Die Freunde der beiden versuchten die Streithähne zu trennen , was allerdings nicht so recht gelang. Die umherstehenden Schüler machten es ihr schwer das Zentrum der Auseinandersetzung zu erreichen. Der blonde Junge zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf den rothaarigen , der noch nach Atem rang.

Das war eindeutig zu viel! Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs , landete der Zauberstab des blonden in ihrer linken Hand. 

„AUSEINANDER!" Die Menge war mit einem Mal ruhig.

„Bis auf sie beide," sie sah die beiden Jungen verächtlich an „alle sofort in die Klasse."

„Der hat angefangen" schrie der blonde Junge.

„Lügner" erwiderte der rothaarige.

„Nennen sie mir auf der Stelle ihre Namen und Häuser!"sie wusste das sie schroff und gnadenlos klang , es war ihre erste Stunde , sie musste sich Respekt verschaffen.

„Draco Malfoy , Slytherin" der blonde Junge hatte so gesprochen als müsste ihr dieser Name irgendetwas sagen.

„Ronald Weasley , Griffindor" murmelte der rothaarige.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für Griffindor und Slytherin. Und sie Mr. Malfoy sehe ich heute Nachmittag in meinem Büro." Sie gab dem blonden Jungen den Zauberstab wieder und setzte hinzu:"Wenn die Herren nun die Güte hätten sich dem Unterricht anzuschliessen…"

Die Jungen gingen in die Klasse. Ihr entging nicht der verächtliche Blick Malfoys , reizende Sprösslinge diese Slytherins.

Die erste Stunde verbrachte sie damit indem sie die Schüler vor fiktive Begebenheiten stellte und sie fragte wie sie , sie ohne Magie in der Muggelwelt lösen würden.

„Wenn ich sie richtig verstanden habe Mr. Crabbe  , würden sie wenn sie ein Eis essen wollten , in eine Imbissbude gehen und anschliessend den Kellner mit einem Gedächtniszauber belegen?" Die Griffindors grinsten bei ihrer ironischen Ausführung. 

„Ladys und Gentelmen , wenn sie so in ihre Prüfungen gehen , dann werden sie mit fliegenden Fahnen im Meer der schlechten Noten untergehen und ich werde am Strand stehen , die Hände in die Hüfte stemmen und mir lächelnd Drinks von einem unverschämt gutaussehenden Kellner servieren lassen." Das brachte die gesammte Klasse zum Auftauen und selbst die Slytherins lachten mit.

Im Laufe des Tages bekam sie immer mehr heraus  wie sie ihre strenge Art durch gelegentlich eingestreute humorvolle Bemerkungen etwas auflockerte.

Bereits in der Mittagspause hörte sie wie ein Schüler einem anderen erzählte : „ Sie ist zwar streng aber gerecht , hat heute morgen direkt als erstes Griffindor und Slytherin  10 Punkte abgezogen. Aber dafür nimmt sie es einem nicht übel wenn man mal eine Antwort nicht weiss."

Gegen Mittag hatte sie sich zwei Sandwiche besorgt die sie lediglich zekaute und hinunterschluckte um das Hungergefühl abzutöten , währenddessen las sie in „angewandte Magie  weiss/schwarz" .

Nach der letzten Stunde des Tages  ging sie in ihr Büro und bereitete die Stunden der kommenden Woche vor. Es klopfte an ihrer Tür.

„Herein!"

„Professor King , sie wollten mich sprechen." Draco Malfoy war in ihr Büro getreten .

„Mr Malfoy sind sie sich darüber bewusst das , egal aus welchen Beweggründen auch immer , wenn sie ihren Zauberstab auf einen anderen Schüler richten , dieses nicht ungestraft bleiben darf und Punktabzug hier als erzieherische Maßnahme nicht ausreicht?"

Draco sah die junge Frau ungläubig an , wollte diese blöde Kuh ihm drohen?

Tabatha beurteilte den Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht des Jungen vollkommen richtig , hätte er auch nur ein Anzeichen der Einsicht seines Fehlers gezeigt , so hätte sie ihn ungestraft davonkommen lassen , aber so.

„Folgen sie mir." Er folgte ihr.

Sie ging zu den Gewächshäusern und blieb an einem unbestellten Beet stehen. 

„Geben sie mir ihren Zauberstab!" Verwirrt händigte der Junge ihn aus.

„Accio Spaten!" ein Spaten der an einer Wand des Gewächshauses gelehnt hatte  flog in ihre linke Hand , sie würde dieses Früchtchen lehren was Verantwortung und Konsequenz bedeuteten.

„Graben sie ein Loch 1x1 Meter groß , ohne Magie!"

„Das meinen sie doch nicht ernst Professor?"

„Sehe ich aus als würde ich Witze machen die zu ihrer Unterhaltung dienen ? Und jetzt fangen sie an zu graben."

Mit diesen Worten drückte sie ihm den Spaten in die Hand und liess ihn stehen.

Nach circa anderthalb Stunden klopfte es wieder an ihrer Tür.

„Da haben sie ihr Loch ."

Sie waren zurück an den Gewächshäusern . Der Junge sah nun längst nicht mehr so geschniegelt und gebügelt aus wie vorher.

Sie warf den Zauberstab in das Loch und sagte „zuschaufeln!"

Der Junge wollte was erwidern sah jedoch in ihrem Blick das sie keinen Widerspruch duldete.

Nach einer halben Stunde war das Loch zu.

„Und was jetzt?" fragte Draco angriffslustig.

„Es ist Zeit fürs Abendessen , und sie sollten vorher auf jeden Fall duschen und sich umziehen."

  „Und was ist mit meinem Zauberstab?"

„Das überlasse ich ihnen!" mit diesen Worten ging sie zum Schloss zurück. Sie wusste der Junge hasste sie dafür , er verstand den Sinn dieser Strafarbeit nicht. Das würde er auch nicht , denn es gab keinen . Aber er würde darüber nachgrübeln was sie damit bezweckt hatte . Tabatha verstand nur zu gut was der Junge jetzt dachte . Das gleiche wie sie , vor sieben Jahren , da hatte sie das Loch gegraben wenn auch aus anderen Gründen , und sie hatte Jacob dafür gehasst.

Bei dieser Erinnerung lächelte sie . Sie musste noch einen Brief an ihren Lehrer schreiben , er hatte sie gebeten ihm mitzuteilen wie es ihr in Hogwarts erging. Sie würde es nach dem Essen tun.

Pünktlich um sechs Uhr betrat sie die grosse Halle und nahm ihren Platz ein zwischen Lupin und Snape. 

„Wie war ihr erster Arbeitstag?" Fragte Lupin freundlich" haben die Schüler sie noch nicht in den Wahnsinn getrieben?"

„Nein um ehrlich zu sein hat es Spass gemacht." Erwiderte sie mit einem Lächeln. 

So redeten sie weiter und schliesslich bot Lupin ihr sogar das Du an. 

„Bitte nennen sie mich Remus , immerhin sind wir ja Kollegen." 

„Mein Name ist Tabatha." 

Professor Snape würdigte den zwei Personen zu seiner linken nicht keines Blickes. Es kam ihr so vor als wäre das unter seiner Würde. Sie tat das mit einem Schulterzucken ab , es kam ihr ohnehin so vor als könnten ihn nicht sonderlich viele seiner Kollegen leiden.

Severus Snape war auf dem Weg in Tabatha Kings Büro und seine Miene war alles andere als freundlich. Um genau zu sein : Er schäumte vor Wut.

Nach dem Abendessen hatte Draco Malfoy ihm von seiner Strafarbeit erzählt , nun wollte er diese Lehrerin zur Rede stellen.

Er klopfte an die Tür , wartete jedoch nicht darauf hereingebeten zu werden , sondern trat direkt ein. 

Die junge Lehrerin saß an ihrem Schreibtisch und las in einem Buch , bei seinem Eintreten schaute sie auf und sah ihn direkt an , ihr Gesichtsausdruck liess ihn erkennen das sie sein Benehmen offensichtlich nicht guthiess. 

„Was haben sie sich eigentlich gedacht?"

„Guten Abend Professor Snape."

„Wozu sollte diese sinnlose Strafarbeit taugen?"

„Ich nehme an es geht um Mr. Malfoy ?" sie würde ihn nicht die Oberhand gewinnen lassen bei diesem Gespräch.

„Sie sind einen Tag an der Schule und legen es bereits darauf an sich Feinde zu machen."

Sie stand auf klappte demonstrativ das Buch zu und begegnete ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht.

Normalerweise wichen die Leute vor ihm zurück  , doch diese Lehrerin wagte es ihm die Stirn zu bieten . Als sie begann zu sprechen war sein Gesicht nur Zentimeter entfernt von ihrem , ihr fiel auf das er doch einen ganzen Kopf grösser war als sie:" Wenn sie mir drohen wollen , dann muss ich ihnen leider mitteilen das ich Gegner bevorzuge und keine Opfer."

Er starrte ihr hasserfüllt in die Augen. Doch er hatte sie unterschätzt , dieses Spiel beherrschte sie genauso gut wie er. 

Er würde jeden Augenblick die Kontrolle verlieren und diese Frau in Grund und Boden fluchen. Er machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rauschte aus ihrem Büro , sie würde ihn noch kennenlernen.

Tabatha setzte sich wieder an ihren Schreibtisch , und dachte über den seltsamen , verbitterten Lehrer nach.

Kapitel3~~

Severus Snape war zurück in seinem Büro. Zornig ließ er die Arbeiten der Schüler , die auf seinem Tisch lagen mit einem Fluch in Flammen aufgehen. 

Was bildetet sich diese aufgeblasene Aushilfe eigentlich ein? Sie war ihm nicht ebenbürtig , sie würde es nie sein. Er kannte ihre Geschichte , er informierte sich immer gut über seine Feinde. 

Sie war ein Schlammblut , von der schlimmsten Sorte. Keiner ihrer Vorfahren hatte je etwas mit der Zauberei zu tun gehabt , sie selbst wusste ja nicht einmal das so etwas wie Zauberei überhaupt existierte bis zu ihrem 17 Lebensjahr. Sie gehörte nicht dazu , würde es nie.

Er hatte mit dem Schulleiter gesprochen , ihn versucht davon abzuhalten diese Person einzustellen, aber seine Bemühungen waren erfolglos gewesen. Er respektierte Dumbledore wie keinen anderen , Dumbledore hatte ihm damals eine Chance gegeben als sein Leben in Trümmern lag. Leider hatte der Schulleiter eine Vorliebe für Muggel und tat jeden Einwand von Severus mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln ab.

Er schnaubte verächtlich als er daran dachte. 

Hass! Ja er hasste sie , hasste sie vom ersten Moment an , hasste sie schon bevor sie an diese Schule kam.

###

Am kommenden Tag hatte Tabatha in den ersten zwei Stunden keinen Unterricht und so entschloss sie sich das Schloss genauer zu erkunden. Im Schlosshof traf sie den hünenhaften , Furchteinflößenden Mann der die Erstklässer in die große Halle geführt hatte. 

„Morgen , Professor King."er lächelte sie gutmütig an , „na? Gefällts ihnen in Hogwarts.?"

„Ja , danke ich kann nicht klagen . Professor Hagrid , habe ich recht?" Tabatha ging davon aus des alle Lehrkräfte hier diesen Titel trugen . 

Der große  Mann wirkte verlegen :"Nein , bitte nennen sie mich Hagrid , ich bin kein Professor."

Tabatha begriff das sie eine Gelegenheit hatte hier einen Freund zu finden (vielleicht gar einen Verbündeten gegen Snape?) „Dann nennen sie mich bitte auch Tabatha , schließlich sind wir ja Kollegen." Erwiderte sie mit einem kumpelhaften Lächeln.

Hagrid fühlte sich geschmeichelt , um ehrlich zu sein hatte ihn noch kein Lehrer in Hogwarts als Kollegen bezeichnet , auch wenn er bereits länger da war als die meisten von ihnen .

Hagrid musste sich eingestehen das er die junge Frau falsch eingeschätzt hatte. Sie war jung und ehrgeizig , sicher. Aber sie war nicht so kühl und distanziert wie sie wohl in ihren Unterrichtsstunden war (Harry , Ron und Hermine hatten ihm von dem Zwischenfall auf dem Flur berichtet.) 

„Hab gehört sie hatten Probleme , mit einem Slytherinjungen. Die können sich nicht mal am ersten Tag benehmen."

 „Sagen wir einfach , er hatte wohl etwas viel Energie in den Ferien aufgebaut." Sie grinste.

„Und was haben sie getan?" Hagrid hatte selbst seine Probleme mit den Slitherins und wunderte sich wie sie dabei grinsen konnte.

„Ich ließ ihn seinen Zauberstab begraben , er ruhe in Frieden!"sie musste lachen.

„Bitte?Was meinen sie mit begraben?" Hagrid war nun wirklich verwirrt.

„Ganz einfach: Loch auf – Zauberstab rein-Loch zu! Zumindest hat es gewirkt sonst hätte Professor Snape mir wohl nicht diesen netten Besuch gestern Abend abgestattet." Bei dem Gedanken an diese Unterredung verging ihr das lachen. 

„Er mag sie nicht besonders, häh?" der große Mann zeigte Anteilnahme .

„Oh, mögen ist gar kein Ausdruck!Er hasst mich!" bestätigte sie mit einem ironischen Lächeln.

„Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken , es gibt wenig Leute die Snape mag. Aber er ist ein guter Zauberer." 

Sicher , Tabatha stellte nicht in Frage das Snape ein fähiger Zauberer war , „gut" war allerdings ein Adjektiv das bei diesem Menschen einfach nicht passte , wie etwa bei trockener Regen , oder brennendes Eis.

„Sie sind ein Optimist, Hagrid!" und damit verabschiedete sie sich von ihm denn gleich ging ihr Unterricht los.

Severus Snape erwachte an diesem Morgen schweißgebadet. Er hatte schlecht geschlafen, denn ständig stahlen sich unangenehme Träume und Erinnerungen in seinen Kopf. Er war nie in Azkaban gewesen, aber er stellte es sich ungefähr wie die vergangene Nacht vor. Er brauchte keine Dementoren , sein eigenes Gewissen legte ihn in Ketten. Der letzte Sommer in dem er wieder Kontakt zu seinen alten „Freunden" aufgenommen hatte ließ die Geister der Vergangenheit wieder aus ihrem Gefängnis. Man hatte über die alten Zeiten geredet, doch keiner von ihnen gab zu damals dabei gewesen zu sein , oder ließ sich auch nur anmerken das ER wieder da war. Sie hatten ihn freundlich behandelt , zu freundlich. Und genau das war es gewesen das ihn spüren ließ das er keiner mehr von ihnen war. Er war sich sicher das sie immer noch ihre geheimen Treffen vollzogen , die alten Rituale ausführten , aber er wurde nicht eingeladen. Er wurde einfach nur wie der Lehrer ihrer Kinder behandelt . Severus Snape wusste er konnte den Rufen die das dunkle Mal an seinem Arm ausspie nicht folge leisten . IHM selbst gegenüberzutreten hätte sein endgültiges Todesurteil bedeutet. Er stand auf , kleidete sich an , verdrängte die düsteren Gedanken und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Hass. Desto mehr Menschen er hasste , desto weniger verlor er sich in seinen eigenen Gedanken. Die junge Lehrerin stellte für ein zu gutes Hassobjekt dar. Mit Ihr waren keine Erinnerungen verknüpft , wie mit diesem unseeligen Potterjungen.  

Nach dem Unterricht, ging Tabatha in die Bibliothek . Sicher sie war Lehrerin für Muggelkunde , aber das bedeutete nicht das sie ihre Studien vernachlässigen wollte.

Die Schüler beäugten sie misstrauisch, waren sie es anscheinend nicht gewohnt dass ein Lehrer sich in der Bibliothek aufhielt und selbst lernte. Tabatha saugte das Wissen in sich auf,

atmete es. Sie war nie eine gute Schülerin gewesen, Mathematik, Latein, Literatur. Das alles hatte sie nie interessiert. Aber das war vorher gewesen, bevor sie wusste dass sie eine Hexe war. 

Die Bücher strotzten vor unentdeckten Geheimnissen, Zaubersprüchen, Beschwörungen. 

Sie hatte ihr altes Leben verlassen. Tief in ihrem Inneren meldete sich eine Stimme zu Wort die sie daran erinnerte wie lange sie ihre Eltern nicht mehr gesehen hatte , aber Tabatha schob sie zur Seite. Seit 3Jahren war sie nicht mehr zu Hause gewesen. Am Anfang hatte sie noch Eulen geschickt, sie wusste das sie Ihren Eltern viel bedeutete , das sie sie liebten . Doch sie gehörte nun in eine andere Welt, eine Welt die Ihre Eltern nicht verstanden. Sie hatte sich für diese neue Welt entschieden. Sie hatte sich gegen das Mädchen entschieden, das keinen Sinn fürs Lernen hatte, für das Bücher höchstens die Möglichkeit darstellten das der Tisch nicht mehr wackelte. Sie war so oberflächlich gewesen, hübsche Kleider, lange Haare, Jungs. 

Zum Abendessen war Tabatha wieder in der grossen Halle. Es war die einzige Mahlzeit die sie mit den Schülern und Lehrern gemeinsam zu sich nahm, doch war sie auch hier eher maßvoll. Nicht das es ihr nicht schmeckte, aber sie empfand es als Zeitverschwendung – früher hatte sie anders gedacht. 

Zu ihrer Überraschung erhob sich der Schulleiter und richtete das Wort an die Schüler:

„Wie sie alle wissen ist am kommenden Wochenende wieder Freigang für die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse. Wer seine Einverständniserklärung noch nicht eingereicht hat sollte das also spätestens morgen tun." ein Lächeln spielte um seine Augen als Getuschel von den Schülertischen aufstieg „Ja und dann natürlich noch ein wichtiger Punkt: Guten Appetit!"

„Und werden sie Hogsmead unsicher machen?" sprach sie Remus an. 

„Ja, es eignet sich hervorragend um noch ein paar Besorgungen zu machen." Grinste sie.

Die sarkastische Stimme zu ihrer Rechten meldete sich : „ Ich glaube kaum das sie in Hogsmead etwas finden werden , das sich für ihr Fach eignet , McDonalds werden sie vergeblich suchen."

Sie schenkte Snape ein zuckersüßes Lächeln, welches sicherlich attraktiv gewesen wäre , hätten ihre Augen ihm nicht die Pest an den Hals gewünscht.

„Nun Professor, ich fühle mich geehrt das ihnen aufgefallen ist das ich schnelle Mahlzeiten bevorzuge , und seien sie versichert ich bin mir durchaus im Klaren darüber nichts fachbezogenes erwerben zu können ." (Trottel , fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu)

Remus Lupin lächelte : „ Wenn sie wollen begleite ich sie."

„Ich würde mich freuen , ich hab gehört es gibt dort viel zu sehen."so musste sie wenigstens nicht alleine gehen. 

Das Wochenende kam schnell, und Tabatha freute sich wirklich langsam auf etwas Abwechslung, bisher hatte sie die Welt der Zauberer nur kennen gelernt in Verwaltungen , Behörden Politik . Nun lernte sie das wahre Zaubererleben kennen.

Sie schleifte Remus von einem Laden in den nächsten und sie amüsierte sich köstlich  über Scherzartikel  und probierte Süßigkeiten. 

Es gab sogar ein Bekleidungsgeschäft und Tabatha entschied sich  das es Zeit war für eine neue Garderobe. Die weinrote ging ihr langsam auf die Nerven.

Als sie Remus mit sich ziehen wollte hüstelte dieser:" In ein Damenbekleidungsgeschäft gehen sie lieber alleine, ich warte auf sie in den drei Besen."

Tabatha stimmte zu und betrat den Laden alleine.

Eine Stunde später kam sie mit 2 großen Tüten wieder heraus und hielt Ausschau nach den drei Besen. 

Als sie die drei Besen betrat sah sie Remus an einem Tisch mit Dumbledore , Snape, und einem grossen schwarzen Hund der neben Remus Stuhl saß. 

„Guten Tag die Herren Professoren !"

„Tabatha , setzen sie sich zu uns." Remus begegnete ihr wie immer mit Freundlichkeit , Dumbledore schien in Gedanken versunken und Snape , nunja war eben Snape.

„Remus , Ich wusste gar nicht das sie einen Hund haben?" 

Remus sah sie erstaunt an : „Wie? Achso , ja . Doch! Das ist Tatze." Stellte er den Hund vor.

Sie wuselte dem Vierbeiner den Kopf und setzte sich zu den Männern.

„Entschuldigen sie mich bitte , ich habe noch zu arbeiten ." verabschiedete sich Snape von der Gruppe.  Tabatha war nicht gerade traurig darüber das er ging. Sie fing mit Remus ein Gespräch über die Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an und der Abend verging wie im Fluge bei Butterbier und Scherzen.

~~Kapitel 4~~

Tabatha verbrachte den Rest des Abends damit ihre neue Garderobe anzuprobieren, besonders vorteilhaft fand sie stand ihr das nachtblaue Kleid mit Umhang. Vielleicht war der Ausschnitt etwas zu tief für ihren Geschmack aber der Stoff betonte an den richtigen Stellen ihre Rundungen. Sie wirkte etwas blasser als sie normalerweise war, aber schließlich war sie das Ausgehen auch nicht mehr gewohnt.

Severus Snape saß derweilen in seinen Räumen und dunkle Gedanken umgaben ihn 

Remus hatte ihnen mitgeteilt  das, was das zusammentrommeln der alten Kämpfer  anging , sie mehr als nur in einer Krise steckten . Zwei der alten Auroren waren spurlos verschwunden und Severus konnte sich nur zu gut vorstellen was mit ihnen geschehen war. Er selbst war einmal dabei gewesen als die Todesser einen Auroren in die Finger bekommen hatten . Als er ihn in die Finger bekommen hatte. Er war damals vor sich selbst zurückgeschreckt und doch hatte es ihn fasziniert Macht über einen anderen Menschen auszuüben. Er hatte ihn nicht getötet , das hatten andere getan . 

Nachdem er das Lokal verlassen hatte  war er durch die Schule gegangen , auf der Suche nach irgendeinem Schüler den er schikanieren konnte. Keiner hatte sich etwas zu schulden kommen lassen. Er musste sich ablenken , und er wusste genau an wem er seinen Hass auslassen würde. Er stand auf und verliess die Kerker.

Tabatha hatte die Spieluhr vom Tisch genommen und war in ihr Büro gegangen . Sie setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und zog sie auf. Fast zart hallte die Melodie von den steinernen Wänden wieder . Daneben lag das Buch : angewandte Magie weiss/schwarz . Tabatha musste lächeln als ihre Gedanken 3Jahre zurückschweiften , zu einer Zeit die ihr nun vorkam als läge dazwischen ein ganzes Leben. Genau genommen tat es das auch. 

Sie war eine junge Frau von 21 Jahren und sie trug ihr Haar noch immer lang. 

„Ich habe dir alles beigebracht , was eine junge Hexe wissen muss . Deine Ausbildung ist beendet." Es war Jacobs Stimme die in ihrem Kopf widerhallte begleitet von der Melodie der Spieluhr.

 „Jacob , es muss noch mehr geben , ich will mehr wissen. Was ist mit den dunklen Künsten , der schwarzen Magie?" 

Jacob hatte sie lange angesehen , Sorge stand im Gesicht des alten Mannes. Nein , er befürchtete nicht das sie zur dunklen Seite überlaufen würde , er kannte sie zu gut. Kannte sie wie sein eigenes Kind. Und trotzdem hatte er Angst um sie gehabt , Angst sie könnte sich an die falschen Magier wenden um ihren Wissensdurst ,um ihre Neugier zu stillen. 

„Vertraust du mir nicht? Jacob?" 

„Doch mein Kind , ich vertraue dir !" Darauf hin hatte er die Fensterläden geschlossen  mit einem mächtigen magischen Zauber die Tür verschlossen und war zum Bücherregal gegangen.

„Folge mir!"

„Jacob , ich verstehe nicht…"

„Du sagst immer du verstehst nicht , und tust es doch." Er lächelte.

Sie hatte die schwarzen Künste erlernt , sie hatte die weisse Magie ausgekostet. Vieles hatten sie nicht gewagt anzuwenden , hatten es bei der Theorie belassen , das genügte ihr. 

Am Ende ihrer Ausbildung hatte Jacob ihr die Spieluhr geschenkt. Er versprach an seinen Freund Albus Dumbledore zu schreiben und sie eventuell als Lehrerin unterzubringen. 

„Vergiss nie wo du herkommst." 

Deswegen unterrichtete sie wohl jetzt auch Muggelkunde . Sie wurde jäh von einem forschen Klopfen an der Tür aus ihren Gedanken gerissen. Wer war das jetzt wieder?

„Herein!" sagte sie mit einem misslaunigen Unterton.

Severus Snape betrat ihr Büro.

An seinem Gesicht konnte sie erkennen das er gekommen war um die unerfreuliche Unterredung vom letzten Mal fortzuführen.

„Ich möchte noch einmal mit Ihnen , Ihr Verhalten  bezüglich meiner Schüler erörtern Miss King!"

„Mit Ihren Schülern , meinen sie sicherlich die Slytherins Mr Snape !"

Sie ging um den Schreibtisch herum um ihm Auge in Auge zu begegnen , sie wollte ihm nicht die Genugtuung lassen auf sie herab zu sehen wenn sie am Schreibtisch saß.

Severus Snape merkte wie ihn eine Welle des Hasses erfasste , ja das war genau die Medizin die er jetzt brauchte. Er ärgerte sich jedoch darüber dass ihm auffiel wie gut sie aussah. Blass die wirren Locken und das Kleid das sich wie ein Geliebter an ihren Körper schmiegte.Sie wirkte als wäre sie ein Geist , ihre Augen jedoch waren umso lebendiger und sprühten vor zurückgehaltenem Zorn. 

„Und was genau ist nun ihr Anliegen Snape?" bewusst liess sie jegliche Anrede aus , er sollte wissen das sie ihn verachtete , ihre Wut wuchs.

„ Hat unser süßer , Mitleiderregender Werwolf ihnen mit seinem Charme das letzte bisschen Verstand geraubt , oder sind sie so vergesslich?" er sagte das mit einem zuckersüßen Lächeln , das gleiche mit dem sie ihm vor ein paar Tagen gegenüber getreten war.

Das war zu viel , er war zu weit gegangen in seinen Beleidigungen , und bevor sie wusste was sie tat schlug sie ihm hart und gnadenlos ins Gesicht.

Severus Snape schmeckte Blut , die Ohrfeige hatte seine Oberlippe anfangen lassen zu bluten.

Als Tabatha in seine Augen sah war sie der festen Überzeugung er würde sie töten . Sie versuchte ihren Zauberstab zu greifen bevor er seinen zog.

Die Wut ergriff von ihm Besitz und heisser Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Er packte ihre Arme und presste sie gegen die Wand  , sie konnte sich nicht befreien , ohne Magie , ohne den Zauberstab war sie schwächer als er.  

Er küsste sie , brutal. Sie erstarrte zu Eis , dieser Kuss war Hass , Zorn , Machtausübung! Sie schmeckte sein Blut das sich mich ihren Tränen vermischte , sie hatte Angst. 

Severus Snape spürte wie alles was sich in ihm aufgestaut hatte mit einem Mal an die Oberfläche trat , er ließ sich gehen , teilte ihre Lippen , zwang sie das Blut zu schmecken das sie vergossen hatte. Dann traf ihn die Realität wie ein schlag der härter war als ihre Ohrfeige , er löste sich von ihr rang nach Atem  , er sah ihr in die Augen und was er sah war nicht mehr Wut , nicht mehr Zorn über seine Unverschämtheit , es war Angst , Angst die sie zittern liess , Angst vor ihm , Tränen wurden in ihren Augen geboren , lebten auf ihren Wangen und fanden auf ihren Lippen den Tod , dort wo sein Blut sie benetzte. Er liess sie los und stürmte zur Tür hinaus.

Tabatha King rutschte die Wand hinunter und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Armen . Sie wollte nicht weinen hatte es lange nicht mehr getan , aber der Quell der Tränen bahnte sich seinen Weg nach draussen , ohne ihre Zustimmung.

Sie dachte an die kalten schwarzen Augen , die nichts preisgaben ausser dem Hass , und sie dachte an den Moment in dem sie ihm in die Augen geblickt hatte. Der Moment in dem sie ihn wirklich gesehen hatte , wo der Schleier des Hasses von seinen Augen gefallen war.

Neue Tränen! Sie hatte etwas gesehen , und das machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte Einsamkeit gesehen , sie hatte sich selbst gesehen. 

Severus Snape rannte durch die Kerker , seine Wangen waren feucht , doch er hatte nicht geweint , es waren ihre Tränen.

Er hatte auf eine perverse Art genossen  , sie zu unterwerfen. Ihre Arroganz zu brechen , ihr zu zeigen das sie ihm nicht ebenbürtig war.

Bis zu dem Moment wo er sie angeschaut hatte. Es war Angst gewesen , keine Wut oder Zorn wie er es erwartet hätte. Dann hätte er sie auslachen können.

Er kannte diesen Ausdruck , der weit jenseits aller Panik war. Er hatte ihn oft gesehen  , hatte ihn in den Schreien gehört. Morde , Vergewaltigungen , Folterungen – bis auf letzteres hatte er sich nie selbst die Finger schmutzig gemacht. Er hatte zugesehen , dabei gestanden und sein Gewissen beruhigt indem er sich einredete das sie es verdient hatten . Muggel , Schlammblüter oder Zauberer die das Pech gehabt hatten zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort zu sein.

Würde sie es Dumbledore sagen ? War sie schon auf dem Weg zu ihm ? Oder würde sie sich Lupin anvertrauen?  

Er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und wartete.

Tabatha stand wie in Trance auf , verschloss die Tür und legte einen Zauber darüber , den stärksten Zauber den sie kannte. Sie wusste er würde nicht zurückkommen, aber sie brauchte die Sicherheit , das jetzt nichts und niemand mehr an sie dringen konnte. 

Aus ihrem Schlafzimmer holte sie ein altes Buch hervor , es war gefährlich für jene die nicht verstanden damit umzugehen . Sie wusste noch nicht wonach sie suchte , aber sie wusste sie brauchte mächtige Magie um ihre Stärke , ihre Selbstsicherheit zurückzubekommen. 

Mit einem Befehl öffnete sie das Buch , indem sie ihre rechte Hand auf den Einband legte und „sapienti-potens" sprach. Sie spürte wie das magische Siegel das das Buch umschloss brach. 

Sie ging die Flüche durch , die Beschwörungen , die Hexereien. Es war keine schwarze Magie , Tabatha wusste es besser. Jene die , die Dunkelheit fürchteten hatten noch nie erfahren was einem die Helligkeit antun kann. Von fern drang Jacobs Stimme an ihr Ohr : „Bedenke worum du bittest , es könnte dir gewährt werden , und du weißt nie welchen Tribut es kostet."

Sie entzündete die magische Flamme auf ihrer Handfläche , fühlte wie sie ihr Fleisch dort versengte und ihren Geist reinigte. Sie intonierte die Formel , jede Störung würde ihren Tod bedeuten. Ihre Seele verließ ihren Körper , alleine durch Gedanken bewegte sie sich fort und fand sich in einer Welt wieder die jenseits der Lebenden und Toten war. Zeit war ohne Bedeutung , sie spürte die Anwesenheit anderer mächtiger Geister sie spürte auch die Dämonen . Wenn sie wollte konnte sie diese Dämonen rufen , wenn sie wollte konnte sie sie beschwören. Wieder die Stimme Jacobs :" Wenn du keinen Falken fliegen siehst , dann meide den Himmel." Aber wer Flossen hatte für den wurde das Meer zum Himmel , und dort gab es keine Tränen , dort waren sie überflüssig. Sie konzentrierte sich , konzentrierte sich auf einen Körper von dem sie wusste das er existierte, sie durfte sich nicht zu weit entfernen. 

Sie hörte einen Schrei : „ Disparo!"

Sie kam wieder zu sich , die Flamme in ihrer Hand erstarb. Hinterließ einen brennenden Schmerz . Sie keuchte. Fast hatte sie sich zu weit entfernt. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr das bereits ein neuer Tag angebrochen war. Sie konnte kaum aufstehen , hatte doch ihr Körper die ganze Nacht in dieser unbequemen Haltung verbracht , Schmerzen ! Sie musste lächeln .Sie sollte mit diesen Machtbeweisen sich selbst gegenüber aufhören , sonst würde sie bald zu weit gehen und nicht mehr zurückgelangen. 

Sie ging am Spiegel vorbei und erschrak. Sie war blass , und das lag nicht nur am dunkelblauen Kleid , ihre Haare waren wirr , ihre Augen zeigten tiefe Schatten , auf ihren Lippen war getrocknetes Blut. Richtig , gestern dieser Zwischenfall. 

„ Wer hat Angst vorm schwarzen Mann?" „Keiner!" „Und wenn er kommt?" „Dann laufen wir!"  War Severus Snape wirklich dieser brutale Typ ? Hasste er sie so sehr? Tabatha war einem Kräftemessen noch nie ausgewichen , ganz im Gegenteil , sie begrüsste einen Machtvergleich. Wie konnte es so ausarten? Sie war eine Woche hier und schon schien es als hätte sie sich einen Todfeind geschaffen. Sie würde das klären müssen. Immerhin wollte sie diesen Job ganz gerne behalten . Sie wusch sich das Gesicht , ordnete ihre Frisur , wenn man diese denn so nennen konnte , und machte sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Sicherlich konnte Madam Pomfrey ihre Hand heilen , sie wollte unangenehmen Fragen ihrer Kollegen aus dem Weg gehen.

~~Kapitel 5~~

Sie ging in den Krankenflügel , begrüßte die Schüler die sie kannte und auf dem Weg zum Frühstück waren. Ron Weasley war ebenfalls auf der Krankenstation und seine Gesichtsfarbe spielte leicht ins Grüne  , Madam Pomfrey gab ihm eine violette Flüssigkeit zu trinken und wies ihn an zu warten , bis der Trank seine Wirkung zeigte.

„Wie haben sie denn das geschafft?" Madam Pomfrey sah sich die hässliche Brandwunde in ihrer Handfläche an .

„ Eine Beschwörung bei der ich ein bisschen die Zeit verloren habe."ja das entsprach der Wahrheit , so konnte man es auch nennen.

„Beschwörungen sollte man nicht leichtfertig anwenden , und schon gar nicht wenn man alleine ist. Sie sind Lehrerin , sie sollten es besser wissen." Es war keine bösartige Kritik sondern eher eine große Schwester Belehrung , Tabatha musste grinsen. 

„Das nächste Mal zünde ich eine Kerze an , Versprochen. – AUTSCH!" Madam Pomfrey hatte eine Salbe auf die Wunde gestrichen und jetzt fühlte sich ihre Hand wirklich an als würde sie auf einer Herdplatte liegen. 

„Wer nicht hören will…." Sie umwickelte Tabathas Hand mit einem Verband. „Morgen wird die Wunde denke ich nicht mehr zu sehen sein , aber passen sie in Zukunft besser auf , ich glaube nicht das Professor Dumbledore es schätzt wenn seine Lehrer höhere Magie leichtfertig einsetzen."

Damit entließ sie Tabatha und wendete sich wieder dem Jungen zu dem jetzt Rauch aus den Ohren kam. 

Ihre erste Stunde waren heute die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs , sie gestand sich das sie diese Klasse am liebsten unterrichtete und hatte wohl auch deswegen eines ihrer Lieblingsmuggelthemem für den Unterricht ausgewählt. 

Nachdem sie die Anwesenheit überprüft hatte begann sie:

„Wer kann mir sagen was Muggel machen um sich die Freizeit zu vertreiben?"

Eine Ravenclawschülerin meldete sich. 

„Ja , Miss Darren?"

„Theater , Kino , Konzerte."

„Sehr gut! 5 Punkte für Ravenclaw. Noch jemand eine Idee?"

„Ein Hufflepuff von dem Tabatha wusste das er Muggeleltern hatte meldete sich!"

„Mr.Bell?"

„Fußball und Computerspielen." 

„5 Punkte für Hufflepuff."

„Miss King? Was ist Fußball?" fragte ein Mädchen .

„Fußball ist ein Mannschaftssport der bei Muggeln sehr populär ist , zwei Mannschaften zu je 11 Spielern versuchen einen Ball den sie sich gegenseitig zuspielen mit den Füßen  in das gegnerische Tor zu bekommen. Muggel gehen gerne dorthin , in den Halbzeiten spielen dann häufig populäre Bands. Und das nächste Mal melden sie sich bitte wenn sie eine Frage haben Miss Patil."

Ein Junge meldete sich : „ Ist das wie Quidditch?"

„Nein , es gibt nur einen Ball ."sie grinste als sie hinzufügte,"der Ball ist rund und ein Spiel dauert 90 Minuten."

Die Schüler fragten weiter , und irgendwann war Tabatha fast am Ende mit ihrer Weisheit , denn in den Spielregeln , musste sie gestehen war sie nicht gerade zu Hause. Die Schüler fingen sich an zu begeistern . Und so kam ihr eine Idee.

„Da ich ihre Begeisterung wahrnehme und mich über ihre rege Beteiligung freue , was halten sie davon wenn ich dem Schulleiter eine Exkursion zu einem Spiel vorschlage , das wäre allerdings außerhalb der Schulzeit , Samstags?" Die Schüler brachen in Gejohle und Beifall aus, so machte es Spass Lehrer zu sein , auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste wie sie den Schulleiter überzeugen sollte. 

Sie beendete den Unterricht und die Schüler verliessen mit strahlenden Mienen die Klasse.

Vor der Tür wartete bereits die nächste Meute aus Griffindors und Slytherins . Tabatha kam sich leicht ungerecht vor , denn für diese Klasse hatte sie heute Finanzbuchhaltung angesetzt , ein Bereich den sie selber nicht leiden konnte, sie sollte die Lehrpläne nicht dann aufstellen wenn sie schlechte Laune wegen Snape hatte , die Schüler konnten schließlich nichts dafür.

Also begann sie höchst ironisch.

„Die Geschichte der Finanzbuchhaltung ist eine Geschichte voller Missverständnisse , es gibt wohl eine goldene Regel."die Schüler seufzten und murrten , „vertrauen sie nie einer Statistik die sie nicht selbst gefälscht haben." Die Schüler blickten ungläubig auf , selbst die beiden Weasley Zwillinge schenkten ihr nun ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Es sah aus als könnte dieser Tag doch noch gut werden.

Nach dem unterricht suchte sie zuerst Dumbledores Büro auf um ihm ihren Vorschlag zu unterbreiten. 

Er sah sie skeptisch an.

„Es wäre eine Möglichkeit den Schülern die Muggelwelt näher zu bringen , es gibt nichts besseres als Praxis. Und zudem würde es sie motivieren und Spass machen . Es würde ja nicht auf Kosten des Unterrichts gehen."

„Also gut , ich stimme zu , aber nur unter ein paar Bedingungen. Erstens muss ein weiterer Lehrer sie begleiten , und die Schüler lassen ihre Zauberstäbe hier. Das Risiko wäre zu groß das sich ein Zwischenfall ereignet , und ich glaube nicht das das Ministerium sehr erfreut wäre bei 20.000 Muggeln einen Gedächtniszauber anwenden zu müssen." Er lächelte „Um ehrlich zu sein finde ich die Idee gar nicht mal so schlecht. Wenn alles gut läuft und die Schüler Gefallen daran finden , ist es eine gute Annäherung zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern."

„Danke Herr Rektor." Tabatha wollte sich umdrehen und sein Büro verlassen , aber Dumbledore hatte noch etwas zu sagen.

„Ach , und Miss King. Seien sie bitte etwas umsichtiger was die Anwendung höherer Magie angeht. Bitte nehmen sie zur Kenntnis das dieses hier auch den Lehrern nur gestattet ist wenn ein weiterer Zauberer oder Hexe anwesend ist." Seine Augen waren recht streng geworden , bei diesen Worten , und Tabatha fragte sich ob er enttäuscht von ihr war. 

„Natürlich Professor , entschuldigen sie bitte , es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." 

Was hatte sie sich dabei gedacht , hatte sie wirklich geglaubt Dumbledore hätte die mächtige Magie nicht wahrgenommen ? Jeder der diese Mächte kannte nahm sie wahr . Und Dumbledore war immerhin einer der mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit. Er kannte Jacob und natürlich war ihm diese Art der Magie nicht fremd.

Mit einem schlechten Gewissen verließ sie das Büro des Schulleiters , und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Kerkern. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen ein ernsthaftes Wort mit Snape zu reden. 

Sie klopfte an seine Bürotür , und wartete auf dem düsteren Gang davor.

Sie hörte das Geräusch eines Stuhls der über den Boden gerückt wurde , und Schritte hinter der Tür. Die Tür öffnete sich. 

„Ich habe mit ihnen zu reden!" sie hatte gesprochen bevor sie seiner Erscheinung gewahr wurde da sie nicht das Risiko eingehen wollte sich von seiner Präsenz einschüchtern zu lassen.

„Kommen sie rein!" sein Gesicht verriet nichts über seinen Gemütszustand ausser das er missmutig war wie immer. Seine aufgeplatzte Lippe war das Einzige was von Ihrem gestrigen Zusammentreffen zeugte.

Sein Büro war spartanisch eingerichtet und funktionell , anscheinend hatten sie mehr gemeinsam als Tabatha gedacht hatte. 

Er setzte sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und bedeutete ihr ebenfalls Platz zu nehmen.

Sie setzte sich ihm gegenüber und hoffte eine kühle und distanzierte Mine aufzusetzen.

Severus Snape war verwundert , er hätte gedacht , als nächstes vom Schulleiter zu hören und nicht von ihr persönlich . Die Frau hatte mehr Mut als er ihr zugestehen wollte. 

„Professor Snape , wir sind beide Lehrer an dieser Schule und müssen , wohl oder übel miteinander auskommen. Seien sie versichert das ich ihre Antipathie vollkommen erwidere."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck war kühl. 

Er sah sie lange an mit diesen kalten , schwarzen Augen . Wollte er sie verunsichern?

„Sie wollen also Burgfrieden schliessen!" Es war eine Feststellung  doch in seiner öligen Stimme schwang trotzdem etwas bedrohliches mit.

„Wenn sie es so nennen wollen."sie hielt seinem Blick stand. 

Es war nur die Andeutung eines Nickens :"Gut!" 

Sie stand auf und reichte ihm die rechte Hand , sie war immer noch bandagiert. Ihr Blick blieb kühl und distanziert es lag allerdings eine Herausforderung darin.

Ihre Blicke trafen sich wieder , dann ergriff er ihre Hand . Er hatte grosse Hände im Gegensatz zu ihren :"Sie sollten das nächste Mal vorsichtiger sein wenn sie sich der höheren Magie bedienen." Es war kein Spott in seinem Ton , auch keine Kritik , sie konnte überhaupt nichts heraushören.

„Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst was ich tue!" Sie hatte ihre Stimme gesenkt war sich  bewusst das sie trotzdem in jeden Winkel des Raumes drang.

Ihr wurde heiss , sie wollte raus hier. Sie fühlte sich unwohl.

„Ich gehe davon aus das die gestrigen Geschehnisse unter uns bleiben."

„Natürlich!" und damit wandte sie sich um und ging.

Beim Abendessen nutzte sie die Gelegenheit Remus Lupin zu fragen ob er sie bei dem geplanten Ausflug für die Abschlussklasse begleiten würde.

Zuerst weiteten sich seine Augen vor erstaunen:" Professor Dumbledore hat zugestimmt?"

„Ja , aber nur wenn ich einen anderen Lehrer dazu bewegen kann sich uns anzuschliessen."

Sie hatte mit grosser Begeisterung erzählt um Lupin zu überzeugen. Sie hatte nicht viele Alternativen , vielleicht noch Minerva McGonagall , wie es ausgehen würde wenn sie einen anderen Lehrer fragen müsste wollte sie sich lieber nicht vorstellen.

Snape hatte sich diesmal zurückgehalten und mit Professor Sinistra Konversation betrieben. Tabatha konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen wie gerne er etwas dazu gesagt hätte. Wenn es ihn auch innerlich zerriss keine beißenden Kommentare abzugeben , so sah man es ihm nach aussen hin nicht an.

Nach dem Abendessen verliess sie mit Lupin gemeinsam die grosse Halle , vor den Flügeltüren trafen sie auf drei Schüler : Ron Weasley , Harry Potter und Hermine Granger.

„Geht es ihnen besser Mr. Weasley?" sie hatte freundlich gesprochen , und doch tat der Junge so als stünde Du-weißt-schon-wer direkt vor ihm. Die Gesichtsausdrücke der anderen beiden sahen aus als hätte sie ihnen erzählt Snape wäre ihr neuer Hauslehrer . 

„Ja , danke!" presste der Junge heraus, und die drei entfernten sich für ihren Geschmack etwas zu zügig.

Tabatha sah Lupin vollkommen verwirrt an. Der zuckte ebenfalls total perplex mit den Schultern. 

Sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander (Lupins Büro lag in einem anderen Teil des Gebäudes ) und Tabatha machte sich auf den Weg zu ihren Räumen. Sie war todmüde und wollte nur noch ins Bett.

Dort angekommen schlief sie ein , bevor ihr Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Snape hatte während des Abendessens vorgegeben mit Professor Sinistra zu sprechen , er hatte Zwischenzeitlich immer wieder höflich genickt , auch wenn das was sie ihm erzählte nicht im geringsten interessierte. Seine Aufmerksamkeit galt viel mehr den beiden Lehrern zu seiner Linken. Als er mitbekam worüber ihr Gespräch handelte hatte er sich fast an seinem Kürbissaft verschluckt. Jetzt war Dumbledore total durchgedreht. Reichte ihm nicht das so ein unnützes Fach wie Muggelkunde unterrichtet wurde ? Was würde als nächstes kommen? Eine Gemeinschaftsschule für Muggel und Zauberer?

Er setzte sich an seinen Schreibtisch und korrigierte Arbeiten , die Noten fielen noch schlechter aus als normalerweise. Immer wieder ertappte er sich selbst wie er die junge Lehrerin verfluchte. Aber er hatte sie einmal unterschätzt , er würde diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal begehen. Auch er hatte letzte Nacht die Magie gespürt , es war die gleiche Magie wie er sie vor 15 Jahren gespürt hatte. Dunkel oder Hell war nicht zu unterscheiden gewesen , dazu waren die Kerker zu tief unter der Erde. Es gab wenige Zauberer in Hogwarts die derartiges anwenden konnten. Nicht das sie nicht dazu fähig gewesen wären , selbst ein Erstklässler konnte wenn er wollte höhere Magie anwenden.  Ob er es jedoch überlebte war eine andere Frage. Die Gefahr lag darin das der Zauberer die Magie beherrschte und nicht die Magie den Zauberer. Viele hatten einen hohen Preis bezahlt. Er selbst hatte die dunklen Künste angewendet , hatte sie studiert , studierte sie noch. Sein Motiv hatte sich jedoch geändert. Heute war es für ihn die Faszination , damals war es die Gier nach Macht gewesen , der Durst nach Rache. Rache an jenen die ihn verabscheuten. Er hatte nie dazugehört , wollte es auch nie. Bei den Todessern fand er damals Gleichgesinnte , es war wie ein exklusiver Club. Und sie alle verspeisten gierig die Brocken die Voldemort ihnen zuwarf.

Sie war schön! Doch Schönheit alleine ist keine Tugend. Sie ist klug! Er musste sich einen gewissen Respekt eingestehen , nicht viele Schlammblüter trauten sich an die höhere Magie heran. Frauen ! Dachte er verächtlich . Er hatte nie viel für sie übrig gehabt. Sie allerdings auch nicht für ihn . Seine Erscheinung galt nicht gerade als gutaussehend. Wenn er sich selbst ehrlich gegenüber war , so hatte er nie eine von ihnen geliebt. Auch wenn es viele waren die das Bett mit ihm geteilt hatten. Noch Heute bekam er ab und zu zweideutige Angebote von etwas zu ehrgeizigen Slytherinschülerinnen. Sicher schmeichelte es ihm , jedoch ging er nie darauf ein. Und wieder verfluchte er sie – dafür dass sie ihn auf solche Gedanken brachte.

Tabatha träumte , es war ein Alptraum . Wieder schmeckte sie Blut. Spürte noch mal den Zorn und den Hass. Doch viel schlimmer war , wieder blickte sie in diese tiefschwarzen Augen. In diesen Augen lag keine Wärme , in diesen Augen hatte nie auch nur ein Funken Hoffnung gelegen. Es war nichts da ausser endloser Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit. So musste die Hölle aussehen.

~~Kapitel6~~

Tabatha King erwachte schweißgebadet. Bei einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte sie fest das es bereits 4Uhr in der Frühe war. Jetzt noch einmal einzuschlafen lohnte nicht mehr , insbesondere da sie am Abend zuvor früh ins Bett gegangen war. Sie entschied sich für ein Bad. So früh am Morgen lag die ganze Schule noch im Tiefschlaf. Es bot sich die Gelegenheit das Bad für Lehrer ungestört aufzusuchen. (Die kleinen Badezimmer hatten nur eine behelfsmäßige Dusche) 

Sie zog sich an , nahm ein Großes Badetuch mit und machte sich auf den Weg.

Während sie in der Wanne lag dachte sie über den Traum nach. Irgendetwas stimmte an dieser Schule ganz und gar nicht. Mal hatte Lupin einen Hund , dann wieder nicht. Zumindest hatte sie ihn seit Hogsmead nicht mehr gesehen. Die Schüler sehen sie an als wäre sie der Teufel in Person. Und dann war da noch Severus Snape! Der Blick in diese leeren, kalten und tiefschwarzen Augen zog sie an. Sie war ständig in Versuchung ihn zu reizen, damit sie zornig aufblitzten , nur damit sie ein Gefühl verrieten. Sein Alter konnte sie schlecht schätzen. Sie nahm an das es um die 35 Jahre lag , etwa so alt wie Remus Lupin. Auch wenn Lupin älter aussah. Bei den meisten Menschen hinterlassen einschneidende Erlebnisse Spuren im Gesicht , seien es Sorgenfalten , oder Lachfältchen. Tabatha konnte sich einen lächelnden Snape nicht vorstellen , auch keinen besorgten. 

Sie stieg aus der Wanne und schlang sich das Badetuch um. Leider hatte Tabatha vergessen das Geister nicht schlafen , und deswegen war sie auf einen Angriff von Peeves dem Poltergeist auch nicht vorbereitet. (Um genau zu sein , Ihr Zauberstab lag gut behütet auf ihrem Bett , also da wo er am wenigsten nützte.)Schon hatte der Geist sich ihre Kleidung geschnappt und war auf und davon .Natürlich nahm sie die Verfolgung sofort auf . Es konnte höchstens 5Uhr sein , und sie hoffte innständig das noch niemand wach war. „Peeves! Gib mir sofort meine Sachen wieder, ich beschwer mich beim Schulleiter." Doch leider war diese Drohung dem Geist ziemlich egal , höflich wartete er an jeder Abzweigung nur um kurz bevor sie ihn erreichte wieder sein Spiel mit ihr zu treiben. 

Verdammt , wo war Peeves hin . „Peeves ! Verdammt noch mal , was soll der Unfug. Warte bis ich meinen Zauberstab habe und dich in die Finger kriege. Du kannst deinem Schöpfer danken das du schon tot bist!"

Sie hörte hinter sich ein Geräusch. Wütend drehte sie sich um.

Severus Snape , Remus Lupin und Sirius Black bot sich folgender Anblick : Eine 24 jährige Frau  (die sie erst auf den zweiten Blick als Tabatha King identifizierten )stand wütend , klatschnass und bis auf ein Handtuch unbekleidet in den Kerkern.

Tabatha war geschockt! Das war Sirius Black! Einer der schlimmsten Todesser Voldemorts. Sein Bild war durch alle Medien gegangen , selbst durch die Muggelwelt als er vor zwei Jahren aus Askaban ausbrach. Sie musste handeln sofort! Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie nicht , und es gab nur einen Weg zu kämpfen . Die einzige Magie die ihr ohne Zauberstab eine Chance gab. Ihre Hand wurde heiss , sie fing an zu pochen. Tabatha King begann mit weisser Magie zu zaubern , diesmal würde sie die Dämonen rufen!

Severus Snape erkannte was sie vorhatte. Er hatte seit 15 Jahren keine höhere Magie mehr angewendet , doch als er anfing , erschien es ihm wie wäre es erst gestern gewesen als ihn die sagenhafte Macht durchströmte. 

Sie beschworen Licht und Dunkelheit.

Tabatha glitt in die andere Welt , Helligkeit , wurde selbst zu Licht , zu einer weissen Flamme. Sie wollte die Dämonen rufen , doch etwas stellte sich ihr in den Weg.

Snape! Sein Geist forderte sie heraus , liess sie nicht vorbei.

Die weisse und die schwarze Flamme rangen miteinander , Zeit verlor sich , wurde unzählbar , sie spürte wie ihre Kraft schwand , spürte wie sein Widerstand schwand. Sie wurde von ihm angezogen , konnte sich nicht mehr wehren , auch er versuchte zurückzukehren , sie waren zu weit gegangen. Die Flammen vereinigten sich.

„DISPARO!" es war weder Snapes noch Tabathas Stimme , es war die Stimme von Albus Dumbledore. 

Tabatha fiel in die Dunkelheit und Severus Snape mit ihr.

Schmerz! Ihr Schädel schien zu bersten und  die Ausmaße einer Wassermelone angenommen zu haben. Was war passiert? Die Magie! War sie tod? Ein erneuter stechender Schmerz! Anscheinend nicht.

Sie öffnete die Augen und blickte in Professor Dumbledores besorgtes Gesicht. 

„Was tun sie hier Tabatha?" seine Stimme war ruhig und väterlich. 

Das Geschehene und die Erinnerung wirkten wie eine kalte Dusche.

„Professor! Sirius Black ist hier , Snape und Lupin machen mit ihm gemeinsame Sache. Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!"

„Beruhigen sie sich Tabatha , es ist alles in Ordnung." Seine Worte waren freundlich , aber Tabatha bemerkte das er nicht überrascht schien.

„ Zuerst sollten sie sich etwas anziehen , dann kommen sie bitte in mein Büro."er sagte das mit einem Lächeln. „Sie möchten ihren vermeindlichen Angreifern doch nicht noch einmal im Handtuch gegenüber treten?"

Sie rappelte sich auf. „Aber…?" Dumbledore unterbrach sie :" Es wird sich dann alles erklären."

Mehr sagte er dazu nicht und liess sie stehen.

Die drei Männer sassen bereits in Dumbledores Büro als der Schulleiter eintrat. „Geht es ihr gut?" Lupins Worte klangen besorgt . „Kein Grund zur Sorge Remus. – Severus , wie geht es dir?" Snape saß in einem der grossen Sessel und massierte seine Schläfen. „Bis auf fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen , geht es mir gut." Sirius Black stand am Fenster und blickte nach draussen. „Danke Albus , wenn du nicht gewesen wärst , hätte es schlimm enden können. Was werden wir nun tun? Ein Gedächtniszauber?"

„Nein Sirius , ich denke Miss King kann mit der Situation umgehen , wir werden ihr die Wahrheit sagen."

„Albus!" Sirius sah den Schulleiter verwirrt an. „Diese Frau hat ohne zu fragen direkt angegriffen , und noch dazu mit Mitteln die uns alle hätten töten können."

„Sirius , was hättest du getan wenn jemand den du für einen Todesser hälst , dir Nachts in den Kerkern über den Weg läufst. Sicher hättest du nicht erst gefragt: Entschuldigen sie Mister sind sie nicht der Todesser den die ganze Zaubererwelt sucht , möchten sie sich nicht festnehmen lassen?" 

„Nein Remus du hast recht das hätte ich nicht."

Es klopfte an der Tür.

„Kommen sie rein Tabatha."bat Dumbledore.

Die junge Frau schien trotz allem erschrocken von Sirius Anwesenheit , hatte ihr Mimik allerdings sehr schnell wieder im Griff , so das Snape sich fragte ob er sich ihre Unsicherheit nur eingebildet hatte. Sie setzte sich und Dumbledore fing an ihr die Situation zu erklären , Sirius Black blieb ruhig , Remus Lupin schaute die Lehrerin jedoch immer wieder besorgt an. Snape schaute Tabatha ebenfalls an. Er hörte allerdings nicht dem Gespräch zu sondern hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. 

Sie war wirklich schön. Nun trug sie eine weinrote Robe , aber ihr Haar war immer noch feucht. Ihr Gesicht verriet nichts. Snape konnte nicht anders als sich ihre milchweisse Haut unter der Robe vorzustellen , wie sie dort in den Kerkern gestanden hatte , das Wasser war aus ihren Haaren getropft und auf ihre Schultern , ihre Füsse hatten kleine feuchte Abdrücke auf dem Boden des Ganges hinterlassen. Dann hatte sie sich umgedreht , sie wahr so wehrlos gewesen , schutzlos. Doch nur für einen Moment. Dann hatte sich das hilflose Mädchen in einen Racheengel verwandelt. Und er musste sich eingestehen er hatte es genossen  ,sich mit ihr zu messen.Sie erhob sich , offenbar war ihre Unterredung zu ende. Als sie ging trafen sich ihre Blicke. Er hatte mit jeder Gemütsregung gerechnet , Zorn , Hass , Ekel , Abscheu , aber Neugier???

Auf dem Flur holte Remus sie ein. „Tabatha es tut mir leid , aber sie müssen verstehen das ich ihnen das nicht erzählen konnte." „Ich verstehe Remus. Bitte  , ich muss jetzt allein sein." Ihre Stimme hatte kühler geklungen als sie wollte , das sah sie an dem verletzten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. „Es ist nicht wegen dir." Fügte sie sanfter hinzu und bemerkte wie seine Augen aufleuchteten als sie ihn geduzt hatte.

Remus sah ihr hinterher , und bemerkte nicht Sirius der nun neben ihm stand. „Du magst sie , nicht wahr?"        

Remus nickte :"Sie ist ein Engel!"

„Ein Engel der 10 Jahre jünger ist als du!" erwiderte Sirius.

„Was hat das damit zu tun?" fragte Remus gereizt.

„Nichts alter Freund , aber sei nicht enttäuscht wenn diese Eisprinzessin deine Gefühle nicht erwiedert."Er klopfte ihm zum Abschied auf die Schulter , verwandelte sich in einen grossen schwarzen Hund und verschwand in Richtung des Griffindorturms.

Severus Snape war zurück in den Kerkern und das dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm brannte. Beim ersten Mal als der dunkle Lord ihn gerufen hatte war es nur ein kribbeln gewesen , doch mit jedem Mal da er den Ruf ignorierte wurde es schlimmer.  Wie sollte er so den bevorstehenden Schultag überstehen? 

Es war Zeit in die Klasse zu gehen.

Sirius war seinen Patensohn besuchen. Harry Potter war erstaunt ihn in Hogwarts zu sehen, freute sich aber trotzdem , obwohl Sirius Auftauchen meistens keine guten Nachrichten bedeuteten. Er berichtete ihm über seine Bedenken wegen der neuen Lehrerin und wie Ron herausgefunden hatte das sie offenbar seltsame magische Rituale durchführte. Sie hatten den Verdacht sie könnte ein Spion von Voldemort sein.

„Nein Harry , ich kann dich beruhigen . Sie scheint zwar eine ausgesprochene Vorliebe für mächtige Magie zu haben  , aber die Magie die sie benutzt ist reine weisse Magie , auch wenn ich hinzufügen muss das das kein bisschen weniger gefährlich ist. Ausserdem ist sie selbst aus einer Muggelfamilie und selbst wenn sie wollte würde Voldemort sie wohl nicht haben wollen."

 Tabathas Schultag war heute glücklicherweise kurz. Nur vier Stunden. Vier Stunden und sie konnte sich zurückziehen, nachdenken.

Wie hatte das alles passieren können? Heute morgen war die Welt doch noch in Ordnung gewesen. 

Dumbledore hatte sie nicht geschont , hatte ihr alles erzählt. Jetzt lag es an ihr damit fertig zu werden. Dieses Gespenst war zurück , der-dessen-name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Für Tabatha war das immer nur eine Gruselgeschichte gewesen. So wie ein Märchen das Eltern ihren Kindern erzählen , um sie davon abzuhalten Dummheiten zu tun.

Sie hatte Sirius Black gesehen , hatte gesehen was die Jahre in Azkaban ihm angetan hatten. Er wäre vielleicht ein attraktiver Mann gewesen , wäre sein Gesicht nicht hauptsächlich eine Maske gewesen. 

Tabatha sah auf die Schüler , sie hatte ihnen Arbeit gegeben , sie konnte sich wirklich heute nicht dazu aufraffen ernsthaften Unterricht zu halten. 

Sie dachte an die Magie die sie wenige Stunden zuvor gefühlt hatte , sie hätte sich verloren , wäre Dumbledore nicht da gewesen. Sie verdankte ihm ihr Leben. 

Sie dachte an den Mann der sich ihr entgegen gestellt hatte , wegen ihrer überstürzten Handlung wäre er fast mit draufgegangen. In diesem Moment schwor sich Tabatha ,  nie wieder dieses Risiko einzugehen. Der Preis war zu hoch. Gott was hätte alles passieren können. ´Was hab ich mir nur dabei gedacht`? 

Es schellte sie hatte die Stunde überstanden. Sie schrieb noch schnell die Hausaufgaben an die Tafel  , Hermione Granger hatte sie darauf aufmerksam gemacht zum Missfallen ihrer Mitschüler. Dann verließ sie mit den Schülern die Klasse.

~~Kapitel 7~~

Tabatha lief rastlos in ihrem Büro auf und ab. 

Es hatte keinen Sinn sich Gedanken zu machen. Selbst der mächtigste Zauberer konnte Geschehenes nicht rückgängig machen.

Aber noch etwas anderes beschäftigte sie. Severus Snapes Blicke , die Art wie er sie angesehen hatte war ihr nicht entgangen. Tabatha musste sich eingestehen , seine Präsenz während sie beide die Magie ausgeübt hatten , hatte ihr imponiert. Sie konnte nicht umhin zuzugeben , das sie diese kleinen Machtspielchen genoss. Ja , zum Teil war es ihre Schuld , das das Verhältnis zwischen ihnen so angespannt war , konnte sie doch nicht widerstehen ihn bis aufs Blut zu reizen , allein um herauszufinden  , wie weit sie gehen konnte .

Es war eine Entschuldigung fällig , das wusste sie , immerhin war sie schuld daran gewesen das die Dinge derart ausgeartet sind. Aber sie würde sich garantiert nicht vor allen Leuten beim Abendessen entschuldigen , diese Blösse wollte sie sich nicht geben.

Sie hatte einen Entschluss gefasst und würde ihn sofort in die Tat umsetzen.

Sie atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor sie an die Tür seines Büros klopfte. 

„Herein!"

Sie trat ein , er saß an seinem Schreibtisch und sah auf.

„Um ehrlich zu sein , sind sie die letzte Person die ich jetzt sehen möchte Professor King!"

Er wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu. Nein sie würde sich nicht provozieren lassen.Sie würde das jetzt durchziehen , egal ob es ihr gefiel oder nicht.

„Ich bin hier um mich bei ihnen zu entschuldigen Professor Snape."

Sein Blick hob sich verwundert , damit hatte er wirklich nicht gerechnet.

„Es tut mir leid das ich sie in diese Situation gebracht habe." 

Er stand auf und brachte das Buch in dem er gelesen hatte zurück ins Regal. Tabathas Ansicht nach hätte er wenigstens durch ein Nicken diese Entschuldigung annehmen können. ´Bleib Ruhig, tief Luft holen und zähl bis zehn´ermahnte sie sich selbst.

Er sah sie nachdenklich an : „ Wo haben sie diese Art des Zauberns gelernt?"

Ihr lag ein `Was zum Teufel geht dich das an´auf der Zunge. Sie riss sich zusammen und sagte zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen : „Es ist weniger die Frage wo , als viel mehr von wem. Seien sie versichert das ich einen fabelhaften Lehrer hatte."

Er hätte sie für eine launige Göre gehalten , wäre da nicht dieser Ausdruck in ihren Augen gewesen.Nein vor ihm stand kein kleines Mädchen , keine seiner Schülerinnen. Vor ihm stand eine erwachsene Hexe , und sie konnte es durchaus mit ihm aufnehmen , das hatte er gemerkt. 

Sie wusste was Macht bedeutete und schreckte nicht davor zurück sie einzusetzen. Dieses wiederum schrieb er mangelnder Erfahrung zu.

Sie sah seinen amüsierten Blick. Damit hatte sie gerechnet. ´Lass ihm seinen Triumph , halt dich zurück .

Doch der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht änderte sich schlagartig. Schmerz ,Leid , er hielt seinen linken Arm fest an sich gepresst , keuchte , war am Rand des Zusammenbruchs.

Sie sprang vor um ihn zu stützen. Er rang nach Atem. „Verdammt Snape , was haben sie? Was ist los mit ihnen?"

„Es-ist-gleich-vorbei." War alles was er stossweise hervorbrachte.

Er hielt sich an ihr fest , sein Griff schmerzte. Seine Augen waren geschlossen.

Er beruhigte sich. 

Er spürte das er sie fest hielt , bemerkte ihre Hände  , sie waren eiskalt.  Er hob seinen Blick ,seine Augen trafen ihre. Erschrocken , ängstlich , besorgt. Sie war schön , schön wie ein schneebedeckter Wald , ein zugefrorener See. Kühl, wenn ihre Augen nicht gesprüht hätten und jede Emotion verraten. Er griff nach ihr , küsste sie , um den brennenden Schmerz zu lindern.

Sie wollte zurückweichen , doch sein Griff war eisern , sie erstarrte vollkommen. 

Sie erwartete den gleichen brutalen Kuss  , voll Hass , Zorn , Verachtung , aber so war es nicht.

Jetzt war es Leidenschaft ,Notwendigkeit. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss.

Er trennte sich von ihr , sie spürte das er zitterte , sein Kopf lag an ihrer Schulter unnatürlich heiss. Er weinte!

Sie strich mit der Hand über seine Haare , hielt ihn wie sie ein Kind gehalten hätte das schlecht geträumt hat.

Er schämte sich , er heulte wie ein kleines Mädchen , aber es tat so gut. Die Tränen spülten alles aus ihm hinaus , sie hielt ihn , er beruhigte sich.

Er hatte sich schnell wieder gefangen , Tabatha merkte wie er aufstand  , wie er vermied sie anzusehen. Er ging zurück zum Schreibtisch. Dort blieb er stehen den Rücken zu ihr gewandt.

Stille legte sich über den Raum. Von Aussen drangen die Geräusche der Slytherins an ihr Ohr die zum Abendessen gingen. Er wusste das sie hinter ihm stand. Warum ging sie nicht einfach  , verliess den Raum fluchtartig wie das letzte Mal. Er drehte sich um , den gleichen gefühllosen Ausdruck im Gesicht wie immer. Warum sah sie ihn so an? Warum musste diese Frau so ausdrucksvolle Augen haben?

Tabatha wollte es nicht so hinnehmen , konnte es nicht hinnehmen als sei nichts geschehen. 

Nun ging sie auf ihn zu , er erwartete die Ohrfeige. Doch sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen , küsste ihn . Nicht wie vor einem Moment wo sie ihm das gegeben hatte was er brauchte , nein zärtlich. Sanft berührten ihre Lippen seinen Mund . Wie Eis dachte er. Er gab nach , zog sie zu sich , seine Hände strichen durch die dunklen Locken. 

Sie löste sich von ihm , strich ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und ging. 

Sie wusste gar nichts mehr. Wie konnte das geschehen? Warum hatte sie ihn geküsst?

´Weil ich es wollte  , und wäre dein Verstand nicht so ein Spielverderber hätte ich noch viel mehr getan.´ 

Ja das hätte sie , gestand sie sich ein.

Verdammt das war nicht sie , so war sie nie gewesen. Wieder meldete sich ihre innere Stimme.

´Das ich nicht lache, soll ich anfangen aufzuzählen? Also: Justin , Mike , Andy……´

Halt die Klappe , sagte sie sich selbst. Ich weiss selbst das ich nicht gerade ein Vorbild war.

Aber das war mal, ich hab mich geändert.

 ´Nein , du hast dich nicht geändert , der Grund war wohl eher das du in den letzten 7 Jahren keine Auswahl hattest.WäreJacob 30 anstatt 60 gewesen…´

 Lass Jacob aus dem Spiel. 

Sie hatte in den letzten Jahren wirklich keinen Kontakt zu Männern gehabt. Was sollte sie jetzt bloss tun?

 ´Was willst du denn tun?´ 

Er ist ein Schwarzmagier , es könnte gefährlich werden. Wer weiss was ihn da vorhin so gequält hat.? Nunja , sie hatte es selber gesagt , sie wollte Gegner keine Opfer.

´Ahhhh, jetzt verstehen wir uns.´flüsterte die Stimme.

Remus Lupin war enttäuscht das die junge Lehrerin nicht zum Abendessen erschienen war , aber er schob es auf den Vorfall von heute morgen , das sie vielleicht keinen Appetit hatte.

Ja er hatte sich in sie verliebt. Träumte von ihr wenn er nachts alleine im Bett lag. Er freute sich auf den Ausflug , zusammen mit ihr. Wollte sich ihre Welt zeigen lassen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Schuljunge . Woher sollte er auch wissen , das er nicht der einzige war der die neue Kollegin begehrte? 

Severus Snape stand vor Tabathas Büro. Warum er dort stand wusste er nicht genau. Sie war garantiert in der grossen Halle , warum sollte sie hier sein? Irgendetwas sagte ihm das sie hier war. Sie hatte in ihm etwas geweckt was er lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte , Begehren. Ja er begehrte sie , nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Er wollte sehen was passierte wenn das Eis brach. Er klopfte an. Von drinnen kam keine Antwort. Er war sich sicher das sie da war. Er versuchte die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war verschlossen."Alohomora" flüsterte er als er das Schloss mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs berührte. Es öffnete sich. Hätte sie wirklich keinen Besuch gewollt so wusste er wäre die Tür nicht so leicht zu öffnen gewesen. Ihr Büro war verlassen , aber aus ihrem Zimmer drang ein schwaches Licht , vom Kamin wie er annahm. Leise bewegte er sich durch den Raum und spähte durch die offene Tür. Da lag sie ,in ihrem Bett , sie schlief. Der Widerschein des Feuers zuckte über die blasse Haut , die nicht von der dünnen Decke bedeckt wurde. Er konnte nicht erkennen ob sie etwas anhatte , aber es sah nicht so aus. 

Langsam ging er zu ihr herüber , strich  nur mit der Hand über ihre Schulter. Sie wachte auf , sah ihn an.

„Gibt es einen Grund warum sie in mein Schlafzimmer einbrechen Professor Snape?" sie sagte es nicht erschrocken ,nicht als wäre es ihr unangenehm. 

„Wollen sie das ich wieder gehe?" er stand auf wollte sich abwenden , doch sie ergriff seinen Arm hielt ihn zurück.

Er sah sie einen Moment lang an , wieder lag eine Herausforderung  in ihrem Blick , dann beugte er sich über sie küsste sie und seine Hände begannen ihren Körper zu erkunden.

Sie entkleidete ihn geschickt , hielt nur kurz inne als sie den Verschluss seiner Hose erreichte. Er gab ihr seine Einwilligung indem er sie noch fordernder küsste. Seine Hände widmeten sich jedem Zentimeter ihrer Haut , Strichen  über ihre Brüste oder griffen hart und leidenschaftlich zu. Sie küsste seinen Hals , erregte ihn durch zärtliche Bisse , grub ihre Nägel in sein Fleisch , glitt an ihm hinunter wobei sie nicht aufhörte ihn zu küssen. Er wollte nicht länger warten . 

Sie spürte wie er sie mit seinem Gewicht  niederrang , leidenschaftlich. Spürte seine harte Männlichkeit an ihrer Haut. Er wollte sie jetzt und sie wollte ihn. Als er in sie eindrang entrang sich ihrer Kehle ein Keuchen sie war noch nicht völlig für ihn bereit gewesen ,sie gab sich ihm vollkommen hin. Er umfasste ihre Hüften zog sie näher zu sich um tiefer in sie  zu stossen ,langsam rhythmisch. Der erste Hunger war gestillt und sie wurde zärtlich  , er hielt sie eng umschlungen , bewegte sich nur langsam in ihr. Als die Welle des Höhepunktes  beide mit sich fortriss stöhnte sie lustvoll auf. Noch lange lagen sie in dieser Nacht wach , streichelten sich , liebten sich . Bis sie schließlich völlig erschöpft in seinen Armen einschlief.

Er strich ihr durch die dunklen Locken , an den Schläfen kräuselten sie sich und waren feucht.

Er küsste noch einmal ihre Stirn . Bevor er in den Schlaf sank , kam ihm ein Gedanke, konnte es sein ? Hatte er sich verliebt?

~~Kapitel8~~

Tabatha erwachte früh. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen. Er war noch da. Das Feuer im Kamin war erloschen. Sie beobachtete ihn im Licht des anbrechenden Tages. Strich ihm das zerzauste schwarze Haar aus dem Gesicht. Seine Augen waren geschlossen ,im Schlaf sahen sie sanft aus. Für einen Mann hatte er erstaunlich lange Wimpern.

Er regte sich . 

Sie lächelte , doch dann fiel ihr Blick auf seinen linken Arm und ihr Lächeln erstarb. Gebannt betrachtete sie das dunkle Mal. Sie hatte es noch nie zuvor gesehen , und doch wusste sie was es war. 

„Dumbledore weiss davon!Nur für den Fall das du vorhattest uns erneut an den Rand des Todes zu bringen durch eine Kostprobe deines Könnens!"seine Stimme war ruhig und sanft.

„Aber, warum?"

„Jugend , Ehrgeiz , Neugier  , such dir etwas aus." Seine Stimme verriet nichts , sie war immer noch ruhig.

„Warst , oder bist du ein Todesser?" sie musste diese Frage stellen. 

Stille!

„Severus , bitte beantworte meine Frage."

„Macht das einen Unterschied?" sein Blick war gereizt.

„Ja, für mich macht es das."sagte sie leise.

Er nahm sie in die Arme , sah ihr in die Augen:"Ja ,ich war ein Todesser und nein, ich bin nicht stolz drauf und gedenke auch nicht mich IHM wieder anzuschliessen." 

Tabatha spürte das es alles war was er dazu zu sagen hatte.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen , bevor die ganze Schule auf den Beinen ist." Manchmal wollte sie sich selbst verfluchen wenn ihre Stimme so kalt und unpassend klang.

Severus Snape sah ihr zu wie sie aus dem Bett stieg , eine dünne Robe überzog und zum Fenster ging , es sollte ein trüber Tag werden , der Herbst brach an.

Er stand auf , zog sich an , drehte sich dann noch einmal zu ihr um:"Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Tag , Professor King." Sein Gesicht war wieder zu einer unleserlichen Maske geworden und seine Stimme kalt und distanziert.

Als die Tür ins Schloss fiel schloss Tabatha kurz die Augen , sie atmete tief ein. Es war besser so , es waren keine Gefühle im Spiel gewesen , noch nicht. Sie sagte sich selbst , das es nur etwas körperliches war. Dann schloss sie die Gedanken weg , ganz tief verborgen , wo sie nicht mehr selbstständig zum Vorschein kommen konnten. Mit einem Wink ihres Zauberstabs richtete se das Zimmer wieder her , nichts erinnerte nun mehr an die letzte Nacht. Dann ging sie duschen , und machte sich fertig für das Frühstück. Sie grinste , sie hatte Hunger.

„Guten Morgen, Remus!" sie fühlte sich fantastisch als sie ihren Platz am Lehrertisch einnahm.

„Hey sie strahlen ja förmlich , und erscheinen noch dazu mit bester Laune zum Frühstück?

OK, Lady, wer sind sie und wo ist Professor King?"

„Hören sie auf damit Remus , geben sie mir lieber den gebratenen Schinken , oder ich werd sie frühstücken." Lupin erhob in gespielter Angst die Hände .

„Ich gebe mich geschlagen ." er reichte ihr die Platte herüber , und beide lachten . Es war erfrischend. 

„Haben sie sich also wieder von der Begegnung mit Tatze erholt? Dann können sie ja jetzt mit der Planung des Ausflugs weitermachen , einige der Schüler bräuchten meiner Meinung nach noch Hilfe was die Wahl der richtigen Kleidung angeht." Mit diesen Worten deutete er auf den Hufflepuff Tisch wo gerade einer ihrer Schüler etwas hochhielt was nur entfernt an Herrenoberbekleidung erinnerte. 

„Das wird schwieriger als ich gedacht hatte. Wenn die wirklich so am Stadion aufkreuzen weisen die uns direkt in eine geschlossene Anstalt ein. Ich muss mir was einfallen lassen."

„Dann sollten sie sich aber lieber beeilen Tabatha , immerhin ist der Ausflug schon morgen.

Dumbledore meinte es wäre das beste mit einem Portschlüssel zu arbeiten. Die Frage ist nur ob wir unerkannt irgendwo auftauchen können."

Tabatha kaute noch als sie antwortete :" Daf ift kein Problem in der Nähe ift ein  *schluck* stillgelegtes Industriegelände , da sind wir unbeobachtet , und von dort ist es nicht mehr allzu weit. Wieviele sind wir insgesammt?"

„17 , Lehrer mit eingerechnet. Miss Page kann leider nicht mitkommen , hatte wohl beim gestrigen Quidditchtraining eine recht unerfreuliche Begegnung mit einem Klatscher. Madam Pomfrey hat Veto eingelegt , obwohl das Mädchen gebettelt hat mitkommen zu dürfen."

Man konnte Remus ansehen das es ihm wirklich leid tat.

Sie besprachen noch kurz wie sie die Bekleidungsfrage lösen sollten , dann sputete sich Tabatha , denn Remus hatte sie auf eine Idee gebracht und das musste noch vor der ersten Stunde erledigt werden.

Die Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs warteten schon eine viertel Stunde auf ihre Lehrerin als diese letztendlich vollkommen gehetzt in die Klasse kam. In den Armen hielt sie einen grossen Karton.

„Guten Morgen zusammen! Entschuldigen sie bitte die Verspätung , aber ich musste noch Besorgungen für unseren Ausflug machen."

Die Klasse wurde unruhig , sie alle waren neugierig was sich in dem Karton befand.

„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme das sie alle ein paar normale Jeans oder Stoffhosen besitzen?"

Allgemeines Kopfnicken.

„Gut! Ich habe ein paar Fantrikots erstanden damit wir nicht allzu sehr auffallen."

Damit öffnete sie den Karton und verteilte den Inhalt an die Schüler.

Der Rest der Stunde verging wie im Fluge mit Fragen über Muggelgeld , oder aber mit Vergleichen welcher Quidditchmannschaft man die Farbe der Fußballtrikots zuordnen konnte.

Sie entließ die Klasse letztlich noch einmal mit dem Hinweis dass die Zauberstäbe in Hogwarts zu bleiben hatten.

Der Rest des Unterrichts verging wie im Flug und ehe Tabatha sich versah hatte sie fast das Abendessen verpasst , als sie die Hausaufgaben einiger Schüler korrigierte. Bei manchen war sie fast so weit gegangen Punkte für komödiantisches Talent zu vergeben. Sie fragte sich ob sie genauso denken würde wie ihre Schüler wenn sie nie in der Muggelwelt gelebt hätte. Der Gedanke war erschreckend , würde sie dann ebenso denken? Es fiel ihr bei vielen ihrer Schüler auf (insbesondere bei den Slytherins) das sie über Muggel redeten als handele es sich nicht um Menschen , sondern eher um eine besonders exotische Affenart. Mit diesen Überlegungen ging sie zum Abendessen.

War Professor Snape zum Frühstück nicht anwesend gewesen , so war er nun um so präsenter.

Tabatha murmelte nur kurz ein guten Abend und bekam dafür einen eisigen Blick. Kurz bekam sie Gewissensbisse weil sie ihn so unhöflich zum Gehen aufgefordert hatte. 

Remus verwickelte sie jedoch sofort wieder in ein Gespräch und dafür war sie ihm dankbar. Sie konnte die Spannung regelrecht spüren die sich zwischen ihr und Severus Snape aufgebaut hatte. Nach einer viertel Stunde stand er ohne ein weiteres Wort auf und verliess die Halle. Sie tat so als hätte sie es nicht bemerkt , und doch versetzte es ihr einen Stich und sie fühlte sich miess.

Tabatha widmete sich am Abend wieder ihren Studien. Auch wenn sie gerne experimentiert hätte , liess sie es dennoch bleiben , da ihr Dumbledores Rüge noch sehr gut in Erinnerung war. Erst als sie im Bett lag kehrten ihre Gedanken zurück zur vergangenen Nacht. Es gab ein altes Sprichwort bei den Muggeln , Tabatha konnte sich erinnern es in einem Film aufgeschnappt zu haben und fand es äußerst passend `Ein Fisch und ein Vogel können sich ineinander verlieben , aber wo bauen die beiden ihr Nest?´.  

 Sei hatte mit dem Feuer gespielt und jetzt stand sie in Flammen. Seine Hände , seine Augen. Sie hätte nie gedacht das dieser Mann auch sanft sein konnte. Und was hatte sie gemacht ? Er hatte sich ihr gegenüber geöffnet , sie bezweifelte das er es oft tat , und sie hatte ihn eiskalt abserviert. Er hatte jedes Recht der Welt sie zu hassen , und der Gedanke stimmte sie traurig. 

Insgeheim hatte sie gehofft er würde zu ihr kommen. Aber das war eine Wunschvorstellung gewesen. Wie hätte sie es auch erklären sollen. ´Wir passen nicht zusammen. Was würden die anderen Kollegen denken.´ Diese Worte klangen hohl und abgedroschen in ihr wieder. Sie wusste genau das es gelogen gewesen wäre , und er war kein Dummkopf. Was war es wirklich was sie hatte so reagieren lassen? Angst? Ja vielleicht. Sie war nicht bereit eine Beziehung einzugehen. Er war zu gefährlich. Nicht im Sinne von bedrohlich , nein. 

Es war auch nicht so das sie ihn nicht hätte lieben können , leider war genau das Gegenteil der Fall , sie wusste wenn sie sich auf ihn einliess dann würde sie ihn lieben , und was wäre dann wenn er sie nicht wiederlieben würde. Da war es besser er hasste sie . Hass war verlässlicher als Liebe und beständiger. Wenn du jemanden hasst dann für immer , Liebe kann vergehen.

Sie rollte sich in ihre Decke ein und wartete auf den Schlaf . Während sie hinüberdämmerte nahm sie seinen Geruch wahr , der noch immer den Kissen anhaftete , es hatte etwas deprimierendes und tröstliches zugleich.

Auch Severus Snape lag in dieser Nacht noch lange wach. Sie hatte ihn verwirrt und das machte ihn wütend. Genausogut hätte sie ihn auslachen können. Er war zu weich geworden. 

Nocheinmal würde ihm dieser Fehler nicht unterlaufen. 

Und doch hätte er sie gerne in dieser Nacht in seinen Armen gehalten.

~~Kapitel 9~~

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück war bereits Aufregung am Tisch der Ravenclaws und Hufflepuffs , Tabatha hatte ihnen mitgeteilt sie würden sich nach dem Mittagessen draussen auf dem Schlosshof treffen und von dort aus mit einem Portschlüssel zum Spiel gelangen , gegen sieben Uhr würden sie wieder zurücksein. Die Slytherins blickten finster und machten ihre rüden Späße , es war nuneinmal nicht ihre Art Abscheu zu verbergen. Tabatha war zum Frühstück erschienen um noch die restlichen Einzelheiten mit Remus zu besprechen , leider kam auch Snape in die grosse Halle. Remus begrüsste ihn und auch er knurrte ein guten Morgen wobei er allerdings Tabatha geflissentlich überging. OK sie hatte es verdient. 

„Tabatha , hättest du Lust bevor wir gleich aufbrechen noch einen Spaziergang um den See zu machen?" normalerweise hätte Tabatha das Angebot von Remus abgelehnt , aber sie hatte bemerkt wie ihr rechter Sitznachbar regelrecht für eine halbe Sekunde erstarrt war .

„Ja , gerne. Ich finde es eine gute Idee." Sie versuchte Begeisterung in ihre Stimme zu legen.

„Dann lassen sie  uns gehen." Remus bot ihr seinen Arm an und sie hakte sich freundschaftlich bei ihm ein , sie konnte den Blick in ihrem Rücken regelrecht spüren und er bedeutete Ärger.

Sie waren schweigend bis zum See gegangen , dort blieben sie stehen und beobachteten den herbstlichen Morgennebel der sich langsam vom Wasser hob und der Morgensonne erlaubte ihr Spiegelbild in der Wasseroberfläche zu sehen. 

„Tabatha , du bist eine sehr schöne und kluge Frau…."

Weiter kam Remus nicht denn Tabatha unterbrach ihn.

„Remus , bitte hör mir zu. Du bist ein sehr lieber Mensch , und wären die Dinge anders wie sie sind … Gott , wie soll ich das erklären. Was ich zur Zeit wirklich brauche ist ein Freund , nicht mehr und nicht weniger."

Remus lächelte traurig :" Natürlich , ich hätte mir denken können das eine Frau wie du schon vergeben ist."

„Lass das. Selbstironie steht dir nicht." Tabatha drückte seinen Arm. „Es gibt keinen Mann in meinem Leben , nicht wirklich. Aber es wäre gelogen wenn ich sagen würde mein Herz ist frei. Ich muss erst wissen wo ich stehe , und herausfinden was ich fühle. In den letzten Wochen ist viel über mich hereingebrochen , ich fühl mich wie Alice im Wunderland zu Besuch bei der Herzkönigin."

„Alice wer?" 

Tabatha grinste:"Eine Muggelgeschichte. Und du willst den Ausflug heute mit mir überstehen?"

Jetzt lachte auch er:" Dazu sind Freunde doch da, oder?"

„Ja das sind sie." Remus entging nicht der traurige Unterton in ihrer Stimme. Deshalb fügte er hinzu:"Wenn du jemanden zum Reden brauchst , ich bin für dich da. Jederzeit." 

Tabatha war von seinen Worten gerührt und deswegen gab sie ihm einen freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange und flüsterte ein Danke in sein Ohr. 

Arm in Arm schlenderten sie den Weg zum Schloss hoch , lachten und scherzten.

Die Gestalt am Fenster in der Bibliothek hatte reglos verharrt , den Blick auf den See gerichtet.  Nur einem genauen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen das seine Hände das Fensterbrett so stark umklammerten das die Knöchel weiss hervortraten. Es hatte wehgetan. Es tat weh sie zu sehen in den Armen von Remus Lupin. Sie lachte , als wäre nie etwas zwischen ihnen geschehen. Vielleicht lachten sie gerade über ihn? Vielleicht hatte sie ihm die Geschichte erzählt und jetzt lachten sie darüber was für ein Idiot er war. Er hatte sich benommen wie ein Schuljunge , wie einer dieser idiotischen Teenager die er jeden Tag unterrichtete.

Die ganze Situation war ihm zuwider. Er hatte seinen Spass mit dem Mädchen gehabt , wenn er ehrlich sich selbst gegenüber war dann war ihm bewusst das nie etwas Ernstes daraus werden würde. Er würde sie nur mit in den Abgrund ziehen in dem er seit nunmehr zwanzig Jahren lebte. 

Auf dem Schlosshof war gegen Mittag ein regelrechtes Gedränge , und Tabatha hatte alle Mühe die Schüler zur Ordnung zu rufen. Sie hatte ihre Garderobe den Schülern angepasst .

Jeans und ein Trikot. Sie sahen wirklich aus wie ein Fanclub. Als sie Remus in diesem Dress gesehen hatte war sie in schallendes Gelächter ausgebrochen. Niemand sah unpassender in dieser Kleidung als er , na ja vielleicht Snape , dieser Gedanke half nicht viel , sondern trieb ihr nur die Tränen vor Lachen in die Augen. Nach 10 Minuten hatte sie sich wieder  beruhigt , was hieß , sie konnte wieder normal atmen und war auch wieder in der Lage einigermaßen grammatikalisch richtige Sätze zu bilden. 

„Ha , ha. Sehr witzig Professor King , darf ich sie daran erinnern das sie diese Outfits bestimmt haben."Remus sagte das mit gespielter Entrüstung „Ich hoffe nur die Muggel sehen wirklich so idiotisch aus wenn sie zu so einem Fußballspiel gehen."

„Keine Sorge Professor Lupin , wir werden kaum auffallen."erwiderte sie , konnte sich allerdings bei seinem erneuten Anblick ein zweites Auflachen nicht verkneifen. Wenn man mit Remus Lupin eins haben konnte , dann jede Menge Spaß.

„Alle bitte mal herhören! Falls wir uns während des Spiels aus den Augen verlieren sollten , treffen wir uns nachher am Platz mit dem Portschlüssel wieder. Bleibt bitte mindestens in Gruppen von drei Personen zusammen. Und falls ich irgendjemanden dabei erwische wie er sich an Muggelbier gütlich tut  , werden selbst seine Enkelkinder noch bis zur Rente bei mir nachsitzen. Ok , alle da! Na dann kann's ja losgehen." Mit diesem Satz zog sie eine leere Zigarettenschachtel aus der Tasche , alle berührten sie und im nächsten Augenblick standen sie auf einem verlassenen Betriebsgelände und hörten in der Ferne schon die feiernden Fans aus dem Stadion. Sie gingen los und die Stimmung wurde immer fröhlicher . Drei Jungs von den Hufflepuffs stimmten sogar ein Fanlied an , das sie aufgeschnappt hatten , Tabatha hoffte innständig das sie keinen Fans der gegnerischen Mannschaft begegneten , ein Schlägerei war das letzte was sie brauchen konnten. Einmal am Stadion angekommen , verschmolzen sie regelrecht mit der Menge die sich rot und weiss um den Eingang drängte. Sie wurden wie üblich bei solchen Veranstaltungen nach Waffen abgetastet , Tabatha liess sich zuerst durchsuchen und ihre Schüler folgten ihrem Beispiel . Es lief besser als Tabatha gedacht hatte , die Schüler nahmen recht schnell das Verhaltensmuster der Muggel an. Zum Teil sogar zu gut für Tabathas Geschmack. Simon , Tobias , und Jack , die drei Hufflepuffjungs die auch schon auf der Strasse das Lied angestimmt hatten, waren bereits mit Muggeln im selben Alter die Spielaufstellung am diskutieren. ´Bei Männern muss Fußball irgendwie in den Genen verankert sein.´ Auch die Mädchen gesellten sich jetzt dazu , obwohl ihr Interesse  wohl weniger dem Sport galt , sondern viel eher bei einem großen blonden Jungen lag der zu der Gruppe von Muggeln gehörte die mit ihren Schülern fachsimpelten.  ´Es wird schon nichts schiefgehen´beruhigte sie sich selber. Sie hatten alle Eventualitäten durchgesprochen und Tabatha setzte Vertrauen in ihre Schüler. Es folgte der Anpfiff und selbst Remus konnte dem Charme des Fußballspiels nicht länger widerstehen. Sie jubelten und buhten , feierten und pfiffen den Schiedsrichter aus.     

„Genaugenommen , ist es gar nicht so unterschiedlich von Qu.. äh …."Remus stoppte mitten im Satz. Ein Wort war hier auf jeden Fall verboten und das war  Quidditch. „Es ist ein wenig rabiater, warum stellen die Spieler sich immer gegenseitig ein Bein?" 

„Das ist ein Foulspiel , das ist gegen die Regeln , und wenn der Schiedsrichter nicht so blind wär wie ein Maulwurf hätten wir mindestens schon 3 Elf-Meter bekommen."

„Aha" seine Mine verriet allerdings das er nicht den blassesten Schimmer hatte wovon sie redete.

Am Ende siegte ihre Mannschaft 3:2 gegen die Gegner , und für den Ausflugstrupp war es Zeit den Heimweg anzutreten.

Sie gingen die Strasse zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt entlang und die gesammte Gruppe hatte sich glücklicher Weise bereits auf dem Weg wieder zusammengefunden.

„TABBY??"Nur ein Mensch hatte sie so genannt und Tabatha drehte sich um .

„SONJA!" Tabatha begrüsste ihre alte Freundin , sie hatte sie seit nunmehr sieben Jahren nicht gesehen. Leider zog das auch die Neugier der restlichen Gruppe auf sie.

„Mensch wie geht's dir denn ? Was machst du denn so? Ich hab dich ja ewig nicht gesehen. Und was um Himmels willen hast du mit deinen Haaren gemacht?"

„Gut , und selbst? Du hast dich ja gar nicht verändert. Ich bin mit einer Schulklasse unterwegs."

Remus unterbrach ihr Gespräch:"Tabatha , wenn sie noch bleiben möchten . Dann –gehen wir schon mal vor."

„Sonja , das ist mein Kollege Remus Lupin. Meinen sie das ginge?" Tabatha wollte wirklich gerne mit Sonja noch etwas plaudern.

„Na, Klar." Remus zwinkerte ihr zu und rief dann die Schüler zusammen um den Weg fortzusetzen.

Sonja und Tabatha standen alleine auf der Strasse.

Die beiden Frauen entschlossen sich in ein Pub in der Nähe zu gehen und etwas zu trinken. 

Nachdem sie alle Höflichkeiten ausgetauscht hatten , Beruf und Familie  , das zweite Glas wein auf dem Tisch stand und die sieben Jahre so gut wie vergessen waren , kam die Frage die Tabatha befürchtet hatte. 

„Und? Wie siehts bei dir und den Männern aus? Erzähl mir bloss nicht du wärst auf deine alten Tage noch sittsam geworden?"

„Ehrlich ! kein Mann in den letzten sieben Jahren. Ich schwöre es hoch und heilig."

„Dabei sieht dein Kollege doch recht nett aus ."

„Sonja, bitte! Wir sind nur Freunde."

„Ich mein ja , auch nur . Wenn da noch mehr von der Sorte rumlaufen , dann überleg ich es mir vielleicht und wechsel den Beruf. Anwälte sind so langweilig."

´Oh Gott war das wirklich schon ihr drittes Glas Wein ? Der Abend würde lang werden.

Sonja hatte ein Taxi nach Hause genommen , sie hatte sie mitnehmen wollen aber Tabatha hatte abgelehnt. Sie stand vor dem Pub und die frische Luft draussen besänftigte ihren Rausch nicht im geringsten. ´Toll, ein Abend in der Muggelwelt und du bist wieder voll wie eine Haubitze. Wie soll ich jetzt nach Hogwarts kommen?´

Sie ging erst mal in eine verlassene Seitenstrasse, ´ok. Jetzt musst du dich konzentrieren. Hogsmead , ganz fest daran denken.´

Mit einem Plopp apparierte sie in Hogsmead genau vor den drei Besen. Ihr Magen rebellierte.

´Super und jetzt muss ich mich noch zum Schloss raufschleppen.´

Als sie am Schloss ankam , war sie alles andere als Nüchtern. Um genau zu sein , geradeaus gehen stellte eine absolute Überforderung da. Auf dem Weg zum Schloss hoch hatte sie sich eine halbe Stunde lang mit einem Rosenbusch unterhalten nur um ihn dann zusammenzufluchen weil er nicht antwortete.

In welche Richtung lag noch mal ihr Zimmer? Egal, ein Weg war so gut wie der andere.

Tabatha taumelte um die Ecke und lief direkt in einen Wust schwarzer Roben.

„Verdammte Axt, wer lässt seine Wäsche mitten auf dem Gang stehen?"

„Ihnen auch einen guten Abend Professor King." Kam die eisige Antwort die zumindest einen Teil von Tabathas Gehirn wieder klar werden ließ.

„Guten Abend Severus." Langsam sprechen- Wörter trennen. Mist sie hatte ihn mit Vornamen angesprochen.

„Wenn sie Lupin nur im betrunkenen Zustand ertragen , sollten sie sich fragen ob er der richtige für sie ist." Wie immer trieften seine Worte vor Sarkasmus.

„Und wer ist ihrer Meinung nach der richtige? Sie vielleicht ?" Sie lachte spöttisch.

Ihre Worten trafen das Ziel wie ein Pfeil und sie merkte wie Snape zusammenzuckte.

„Es tut mir leid Severus , aber das ist heute wie du siehst nicht die richtige Nacht um darüber zu sprechen."

„Sicher!Lupin wartet bestimmt schon auf dich."bemerkte er bitter.

„Häh? Warum sollte er?" in diesem Moment spürte Tabatha wie der Alkohol sie einnebelte und sie die Wand entlangrutschte.

Severus zog sie am Arm wieder nach oben , bis sie mit ihm auf einer Höhe war , und das bedeutete das ihre Zehenspitzen nur noch leicht den Boden berührten.

„Jetzt , tu doch nicht so. Ich hab euch heute gesehen , am See, du hast ihn geküsst."

Sie sah das seine Augen gefährlich glitzerten.

„Severus,bitte.Das war nichts , wir sind nur Freunde."

„Und was sind wir?" er sagte es aggressiv , aber seine Frage war ehrlich gemeint.

„WOHER ZUM TEUFEL SOLL ICH DAS WISSEN?" sie hatte geschrieen , und langsam traten Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Gut!" damit liess er sie los . Sie sank auf den Boden, und blieb dort sitzen.

Er drehte sich um zum gehen. Vielleicht war es der Alkohol , vielleicht auch die Erkenntnis das man manchmal über seinen eigenen Schatten springen muss die Tabatha sagen ließ:

„Bitte geh nicht." Sie hatte es nur geflüstert , die Stirn gegen die kalte Mauer gepresst , aber er hatte es gehört.

Er verharrte eine Sekunde lang. Warum sollte er nicht gehen? Vielleicht war das hier seine letzte Chance. Hatte er es nicht heimlich ersehnt das sie ihm ein Zeichen gab? Er wendete sich ihr wieder zu. Die kleine zierliche Gestalt die am Boden kauerte , in einem undefinierbarem T-Shirt und Jeans. Diese graublauen Augen die ihn anblickten.

Vielleicht ist es ein Fehler , er hatte schon so viele Fehler gemacht , es kam auf einen mehr oder weniger nicht mehr an.

Er küsste sie auf die Stirn dann hob er sie hoch . Bevor sie in seinen Armen einschlief während er sie trug flüsterte sie nur „verzeih mir."

~~Kapitel 10~~

Als Tabatha am nächsten Morgen erwachte fühlte sich ihr Kopf an als hätte er die Grösse eines Hauses in dem mindestens 10 Gnome rumhämmerten. Der Geschmack den sie im Mund hatte schien direkt aus einem Stephen King Film zu kommen. Dann holte sie die Erinnerung ein :"Severus" jetzt saß sie aufrecht im Bett. Alleine ! In Ihrem Bett! Wie war sie hierher gekommen? Bis auf ihre Schuhe trug sie noch genau die gleichen Sachen vom Vortag. 

Müde blickte sie sich um. Auf ihrem Nachttisch stand ein Glas mit einer nicht gerade Vertrauen erweckenden blauen Flüssigkeit und eine Notiz.

„Ich glaube das wird dir heute morgen helfen. S.S. „

Tabatha beäugte das Glas misstrauisch . Sie dachte sich als die Kopfschmerzen wieder anfingen , das es nicht schlimmer werden könnte. Nahm das Glas und trank es in einem grossen Zug aus.

„Bääähhhh! Das nächste Mal werd ich wieder Alka Selzer  nehmen." 

Ein Blick aus dem Fenster zeigte ihr das der Tag schon weit fortgeschritten war. Sie schätzte in etwa 11 Uhr. Gut! Nach Frühstücken war ihr sowieso nicht zumute.

Sie stand auf , schälte sich aus ihrer Kleidung und ging erst mal ins Bad duschen.

 Wenigstens hatte der Trank gewirkt und sie hatte keine Kopfschmerzen mehr. Sie trocknete sich ab und stand ratlos vor ihrem Kleiderschrank. Sie hatte wirklich in den letzten sieben Jahren nicht sehr viel Wert auf ihre Garderobe gelegt. Ihre Roben waren praktisch und aus feinem Stoff , aber bis auf das dunkelblaue Gewand verbargen sie alle sehr gut die Tatsache das sie eine Frau war. Also das Dunkelblaue. Sie musste dringend nächsten Sommer in London nach etwas passenderen suchen. Sie warf einen prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel.

Wenn das so weiterging  wurde sie noch eitel.

Sie steckte ihren Zauberstab ein und verliess ihr Zimmer in Richtung Kerker.

Sie klopfte nur zögerlich an die Bürotür. Vielleicht war er auch gar nicht da. 

Ihr Herzklopfen    drohte sie umzubringen da war sie sich sicher.

Es kam allerdings kein Herein von drinnen, sondern die Tür öffnete sich und sie stand ihm direkt von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüber.

„Hallo." Sagte sie recht leise und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

„Komm rein."

„Danke für den Trank."sie versuchte zu lächeln versagte allerdings kläglich.

„Bist du nur um mir das zu sagen , in die Kerker gekommen?" Seine Augen verrieten wie immer nichts.

„Nein." Sie stand vor  ihm , ergriff seine Hand und hielt sie in ihren beiden Händen , zumindest liess er das zu , sie wertete das als gutes Zeichen.

„Sondern?" 

warum fühlte sie sich wie eine Maus vor der Katze?

Betretenes Schweigen.

„Verdammt Severus." Sie liess seine Hand los ."Was erwartest du? Das ich auf die Knie falle und dich um Verzeihung anflehe?"

„Das wäre ein Anfang." Er hatte kühl gesprochen  aber diesmal verriet seine Mimik ihn.

„Du gefällst dir in dieser Rolle? Also gut. Was bedarf es um dich wieder zu besänftigen."

Die Antwort blieb er schuldig. Stattdessen zog er sie an sich und sie küssten sich . 

Es war ein langer und intensiver Kuss. 

Er brach den Kuss ab. Tabatha gefiel das gar nicht und ihre Lippen suchten erneut nach den seinen. Doch er wandte den Kopf ab.

„Du schuldest mir noch eine Erklärung. Was war zwischen dir und Lupin?"

„Nichts! Das hab ich dir aber gestern schon gesagt. Wir sind nur gute Freunde."

„Das sah aber nicht so aus." Seine Augen musterten sie , prüften ob sie standhielt.

„Diese Diskussion führt zu nichts. Kann es sein das sie eifersüchtig sind Mr.Snape?"

Sein Blick warnte sie rechtzeitig , er war kurz davor sich wieder einmal zu distanzieren.

Sie handelte schnell indem sie ihn einfach erneut küsste. Wesentlich leidenschaftlicher als zuvor.

Nach diesem Kuss nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Und wie läuft eure Bekämpfung gegen du weißt schon wen?" sie hatte Remus das nicht fragen wollen.

„Hältst du das für den richtigen Moment darüber zu reden?" es klang wie eine Zurechtweisung, Severus war der Meinung man könnte sich doch wohl mit anderen Dingen beschäftigen. „Das bringt mich nicht gerade in Stimmung."

„Mein zweiter Vorname ist Stimmungstöter , müsste dir eigentlich schon aufgefallen sein. Also wie weit seid ihr?"

„Du weißt genau das ich dir das nicht sagen kann."

„Kannst oder willst du nicht?" Tabatha hatte längst mitbekommen das seltsame Dinge im Schloss vorgingen. Für ihren Geschmack waren ihr zu viele Zauberer begegnet innerhalb der Schlossmauern  die eindeutig nicht zum Lehrerkollegium gehörten. Zudem war unter gewissen Lehrern die Anspannung fast greifbar. 

„Du solltest keine Fragen stellen. Es ist gefährlich da mit reingezogen zu werden , und es wäre schade wenn deinem hübschen Gesicht etwas zustößt." Bei diesem Satz küsste er ihre Nasenspitze.

„Mein Gesicht ist meine Angelegenheit. Warum hat Dumbledore die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen nicht verstärkt?"

„Du fragst zuviel." Seine Hand hob ihr Kinn an , und seine Augen glitzerten belustigt."Wenn du kein Schlammblut wärst würde ich mich fragen auf welcher Seite du stehst."

„Ich kann dich beruhigen, auf eurer. Auch wenn ich zugeben muss ich würde gerne mal mit du weißt schon wem ein Pläuschchen halten. Seine Fähigkeiten sind immens."

Severus lachte , es war ein trauriges Lachen. „Die Jugend ist leichtfertig mit dem Wort, und du solltest aufpassen dass dir dein Wissensdurst nicht irgendwann zum Verhängnis wird."

„Wie du meinst weiser alter Mann." Sie grinste „Ich muss noch in die Bibliothek , und die Stunden für die nächste Woche vorbereiten  , sehe ich dich heute Abend nach dem Essen?"

„Das hoffe ich doch , es sei denn du hast eine Verabredung mit Lupin."

„Grrrrrrrrrr!" sie küsste ihn noch einmal zum Abschied  und machte sich auf in die Bibliothek.

Diese Unterredung hatte sie nur neugierig gemacht. Sie ging die Reihen der Bücher durch.

Hogwarts existierte bereits seit 1000 Jahren , das hieß selbst Voldemort musste hier zur Schule gegangen sein. Vorausgesetzt er war Engländer , und die meisten Verurteilten Todesser die angeblich zum inneren Zirkel gehört hatten, waren Engländer gewesen. Wenn ihr niemand etwas sagte , würde sie es selbst herausfinden. 

Hermine befand sich an diesem Tag ebenfalls in der Bibliothek  und beobachtete die junge Lehrerin wie sie planlos an den langen Regalen entlangstreifte , hin und wieder ein Buch herauszog , es dann allerdings wieder zurückstellte.

Tabatha bemerkte das Mädchen nicht das hinter ihr stand, bis es sich räusperte.

„Verzeihung , Professor King? Suchen sie was bestimmtes , ich kenn mich hier recht gut aus."

Vor Tabatha stand Hermine Granger eine etwa 15 Jährige Griffindor-Schülerin mit buschigen langen Haaren.

„Mhhh- Vielleicht , ja. Ich suche alles was über du weißt schon wen jemals geschrieben wurde." Warum sollte sie es ihr nicht sagen , es konnte nur helfen. Zur Not würde sie einfach behaupten sie wolle sich etwas mehr Hintergrundwissen aneignen.

Das Mädchen sah sie verwundert an. „Das meiste finden sie in der obersten Reihe im Dritten Regal von rechts. Vielleicht kann ich ihnen aber auch sagen was sie wissen wollen , ich hab alles darüber gelesen , wegen meinem Freund Harry."Hermine machte das Angebot weil sie wissen wollte warum die neue Lehrerin sich dafür interessierte. Ron hatte auch ihr von dem Vorfall im Krankenflügel erzählt. 

„Mich interessieren die Gründe warum er der schwarzen Seite verfiel , also alles was man über seine Jugend rausfinden kann , so zu sagen ein Täterprofil."

„Über seine Jugend werden sie hier nichts finden. Die Bücher beschäftigen sich alle mit der Zeit wo es am schlimmsten war. Aber ich weiß das er in Slytherin war." 

Tabatha merkte das das Mädchen mehr wusste. Klar wenn sie eine Freundin von Harry Potter war würde er ihr erzählt haben was während dieser Zwischenfälle passiert war , die hier so vortrefflich totgeschwiegen wurden.

„Ich verstehe das du mir nicht vertraust Hermine. Aber ich kann dir versichern ich bin kein Todesser. Meine Eltern sind Muggel und ich selbst weiß erst seit 7 Jahren das ich eine Hexe bin. Ich weiß nur gerne mehr über die Dinge die mich bedrohen." Sie sagte das mit einem Lächeln und nahm zur Kenntnis dass sie das Mädchen damit vollkommen entwaffnet hatte. 

Hermine war verblüfft das eine Lehrerin so offen zu ihr sprach. 

„Na , gut. Ich glaub nicht das es schadet. Aber wir sollten trotzdem nicht hier darüber reden, Professor."

„Ich gebe dir recht. Und da wir gerade dabei sind. Professor hört sich unglaublich alt an, nenn mich Tabatha."

Das Mädchen zögerte:"OK, Tabatha." 

„Ich schlage vor wir gehen in mein Büro."

Gegen  fünf Uhr Nachmittags hatte Hermine Tabathas Büro wieder verlassen. Sie hatte sich sehr für die Bücher interessiert die von vornehmlich weißer Magie handelten , Tabatha hatte ihr erlaubt zwei auszuleihen  wenn sie es niemandem verriet, diese Bücher waren für voll ausgebildete Zauberer gedacht , aber Tabatha hatte schnell herausgefunden das Hermine Granger keine normale Schülerin war und zudem noch sehr Verantwortungsbewusst schien , sie hatte ihr bei ihrem Gespräch auch von dem Zeitglas erzählt das sie ein Jahr lang benutzt hatte. Im Gegenzug hatte Tabatha ihr ihre Geschichte erzählt. Von ihrer Ausbildung bei Jacob , bis hin zu ihrer Leidenschaft für höhere Magie, sei sie nun schwarz oder weiß. Sie hatten diskutiert und Tabatha musste sich eingestehen das sie das Gespräch genossen hatte. Sie waren übereingekommen sich die Fortschritte die sie über Voldemort machten mitzuteilen.  

Sie fragte sich ob Severus so viel über ihn wusste wie sie es nun tat. Dabei grinste sie innerlich . Man sollte seine Schüler nie unterschätzen, jetzt musste sie nur noch herausfinden wo Voldemort gelebt hatte,  wo seine Wurzeln lagen. Das Thema war spannender als sie zuerst geglaubt hatte. 

~~Kapitel 11~~

Als Sie zum Essen hinunter in die grosse Halle ging , überlegte sie wie sie sich Severus gegenüber verhalten sollte in der Öffentlichkeit. Sie würde es ihm überlassen. Er war schließlich schon eine Ewigkeit hier Lehrer , er würde wissen wie viel Skandal diese Schule ertragen konnte. Als sie die Halle betrat spielte ein verschwörerisches Grinsen um ihre Lippen. `Hey du bist Lehrerin , und die sollten nicht fröhlich sein.´ Nach dieser Ermahnung an sich selbst ,setzte sie eine strenge Miene auf und nahm ihren Platz am Lehrertisch ein. 

Ihre beiden Tischnachbarn waren noch nicht erschienen , also plauderte sie ein bisschen mit Professor Sinistra , eigentlich hasste sie Small Talk . 

Zuerst fand sich Remus zum Essen ein. 

„Na hattest du gestern noch einen netten Abend?"

„Oh, ja! Und heute morgen rächte es sich bitterlich , ein fürchterlicher Kater!"

Remus lachte. „Wann waren sie denn im Bett junge Dame?"

„Ich glaub es muss so gegen ein Uhr morgens gewesen sein, ich möchte mich da aber nicht genau festlegen."

„Hauptsache du hattest einen netten Abend , du sahst gestern Morgen so aus als könntest du ein bisschen Ablenkung von Hogwarts vertragen."

„Ja , das ist wahr." 

Severus Snape erschien zum Essen , und zu Tabathas Verwunderung wünschte er ihr und  Remus einen guten Abend.

Tabatha erwiderte seinen Gruß und ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz. 

Dumbledore eröffnete das Essen, und ihre Teller füllten sich. Severus schien nicht weiter auf Tabatha oder Remus zu achten.

„Was machst du heute Abend Tabatha? Ich wollte in die drei Besen gehen , da nächstes Wochenende wieder Vollmond ist und ich nicht rauskomme. Wenn du noch nichts vorhast komm doch mit. Hagrid ist bestimmt auch da." Während Remus das sagte schaufelte er sich einen großen Berg  Kartoffelbrei auf seinen Teller , der ohnehin schon voll war.

„Ich denke ich bleib heute im Schloss Remus , die Kneipentour von letzter Nacht hängt mir noch in den Gliedern. Mein Gott, wo lässt du das ganze Zeug?"

„Das ist der große Vorteil wenn man ein Werwolf ist , man hat keine Probleme mit der Figur." Er grinste sie breit an.

Tabatha wandte sich nun auch wieder ihrem Teller zu. 

Sie war diejenige die als erste den Tisch verliess. Sie entschuldigte sich mit der Begründung noch Klassenarbeiten korrigieren zu müssen.

Endlich wieder für sich alleine , blieb ihr nur wenig Zeit über die Geschehnisse des Tages nachzudenken. Auf ihrem Fensterbrett wartete eine Eule mit einem Brief. 

Tabatha dachte er wäre von Jacob , stellte beim Öffnen allerdings fest das er von ihren Eltern war. Ihre Mutter hatte ihn geschrieben, ihr Vater sprach nicht gern über Gefühle. 

„                           Mein liebes Kind , 

Wie geht es dir ? Du hast so lange nichts mehr von dir hören lassen ,wir machen uns

Sorgen um dich. Jacob hat uns mitgeteilt dass du jetzt Lehrerin bist. Du kannst dir vor-

Stellen wie erstaunt dein Vater und ich waren. Wer hätte das gedacht. Als Kind hast du dir nie gerne etwas erklären lassen. 

Wann kommst du uns wieder mal besuchen , wir haben dich seit drei Jahren nicht mehr gesehen , und ich weiß kaum noch wie du aussiehst. Dein Vater vermisst dich sehr, auch wenn er es nie zugeben würde, du kennst ihn ja, er ist so stolz auf dich. 

In Liebe 

                      Mum      „

Tabatha tat den Brief in eine Schachtel zu all den anderen Briefen die ihre Eltern ihr geschrieben hatten. Wie sollte sie ihren Eltern jemals begreiflich machen , das sie nicht mehr in ihre Welt gehörte? Am liebsten wäre es ihr gewesen sie hätten nicht mehr geschrieben.

Sie war ihnen dankbar das sie sie aufgezogen hatten , das sie sie geliebt hatten. Aber wie sollte man Eltern erklären , das das Kind welches sie so liebevoll betreut hatten , das kleine Mädchen mit den langen Haaren und dem Pferdeschwanz das bei jeder Gelegenheit lachte nichts mehr mit der Person zu tun hatte die ihr jeden Morgen im Spiegel entgegenblickte. Tabatha wusste das ihre Gedanken rücksichtslos und arrogant waren. Sie gestand es sich ein und sie versuchte den Grund dafür von sich Fortzuschieben. Sie waren nicht von ihrer Art. Sie würden nie verstehen wie es sich anfühlte wenn die Kraft der Magie einen durchfloss , wie sie einen Trunken machte. Man konnte es vergleichen mit einem Junkie der sich gerade den nächsten Schuss erbettelt hatte , und nun die süsse Qual der Erwartung durchlitt bis die Nadel sich in sein Fleisch stach. Der Moment danach , wenn der Rausch einsetzte , die absolute Erfüllung. Nur das das hier um so vieles stärker war. Besser!  Ja sie hielt sich für etwas besseres , und obwohl sie wusste das es falsch war , stahl sich dieser Gedanke doch immer wieder in ihren Kopf zurück.

Manchmal bekam sie Angst vor sich selbst, Viele Drogensüchtige taten alles um an ihren Stoff zu gelangen. Stehlen , Betrügen ,Morden. Die Magie war soviel mehr wert. Wie weit würde sie gehen um das begehrte Wissen zu erlangen? 

Sie stand am Fenster und sah zu wie die Nacht auf ein neues den tag besiegte und das Schloss in die Dämmerung tauchte. Nur der blutrote Himmel zeugte noch davon das vor ein paar Stunden die Sonne am Himmel gestanden hatte.

„Ich hoffe dass nicht ich der Grund für deine grüblerische Miene bin."

Tabatha hatte nicht gemerkt das Severus eingetreten war. Hatte er angeklopft? Vielleicht hatte sie es nicht gehört. 

„Nein , aber gut das du da bist. Ich brauch deine Hilfe." Sie sagte es nicht als Bitte sondern eher als Feststellung , ging zum Bett und holte das Ledergebundene Buch hervor.

„Sapienti- Potens" das Siegel brach und das Buch liess sich öffnen.

„Tabatha! Es ist verdammt gefährlich jetzt höhere Magie anzuwenden." Sein Blick fiel auf das Buch „Woher hast du ein Necronomicon-in-temeratus?" Soweit Severus wusste war es das Buch der höchsten weissen Magie. Das Dunkle Gegenstück dazu war das das Necronomicon-in-nomini-nigra , jeder der dieses allerdings besaß tat besser daran es der Welt zu verschweigen. Er war sich sicher das diese Bücher nicht in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu finden waren, und das aus gutem Grund.

„Ich hab etwas herrausgefunden .Dazu muss ich wissen was bei einem Mord vor etwa 53 Jahren wirklich geschah. Da Dumbledore sagte dass ich die höhere Magie nicht  alleine ausüben darf ,hast du die ehrenvolle Aufgabe währenddessen auf mich aufzupassen."

Sein Blick zeigte nicht gerade Begeisterung. 

„Ich habe dir heute morgen schon gesagt du solltest Abstand von den Dingen halten die mit Voldemort zu tun haben. Verdammt Tabatha , sehnst du dich nach dem Tod?"

„Oh bitte, Severus. Verschon mich mit diesen Belehrungen , ich weiss genau worauf ich mich einlasse und ich weiss auch genau was ich tue. Ich will lediglich ein Sichtfenster , es sei denn Du-weißt-schon-wer benutzt ein Denkarium und es steht zufälligerweise auf deinem Nachttisch, das würde die Sache natürlich vereinfachen."

Severus wusste er würde sie nicht aufhalten können. 

„Du unendlich dummes Kind. Glaubst du , du bist unsterblich?  Du weißt nicht wie mächtig er geworden ist , du weißt nicht was er mit jenen tut die ihn herausfordern. Hast du auch nur den Ansatz einer Ahnung was passieren wird wenn er dich bemerkt?" 

„Er wird mich nicht bemerken. Ich habe nicht vor in seinen Erinnerungen zu forschen. Wenn einem Menschen , egal ob Muggel oder Magier das Leben gewaltsam vor seiner Zeit genommen wird so bleibt ein Teil der Seele im Äther zurück. Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob es funktioniert , aber es ist einen Versuch wert."

Severus starrte sie an :" Du hast vor die Toten zu beschwören? Bist du wahnsinnig?"

„Ich nehme an das war eine rethorische Frage." Erwiderte Tabatha kühl. „ Hilfst du mir jetzt? Oder muss ich mich nach jemand anderen umsehen?"

Die Toten ließen die Lebenden nur allzu gern ein in ihr Reich und gaben ihnen worum sie baten , leider gaben sie sie nur widerwillig wieder frei. 

„Ich helfe dir, wenn du mir versprichst danach endgültig die Finger davon zu lassen . Du bist Lehrerin und dieser Schule verpflichtet. Wenn du unbedingt Detektiv spielen willst solltest du deine Berufung noch einmal überdenken."

Die Antwort die er erhielt hatte er nicht erwartet , Tabathas Stimme zeigte einen Zug von Bitterkeit und Selbstironie.

„Oh , ich bin sicher das Ministerium wäre entzückt wenn ich mich bewerben würde. Du weißt so gut wie ich das ich keine Chance hätte. Selbst das ich hier Lehrerin bin hab ich nicht meinen Fähigkeiten als Hexe , sondern Jacob zu verdanken. Sag nicht dir wäre nicht aufgefallen das seltsamerweise nur reinblütige Zauberer und Hexen die Schlüsselpositionen dieses Systems innehalten. Hinzu kommt noch die Tatsache dass ich ein Spätzünder war. Das ist doch eigentlich in euren Augen noch schlimmer als wie sagt ihr so schön? 

Ein Schlammblut?

Können wir anfangen?"

„Wie es dir beliebt."

Damit warf er einen Zauber auf die Tür und setzte sich aufs Bett.

Tabatha setzte sich im Schneidersitz auf den Boden und  suchte die passende Beschwörung im Buch.

Sie beschwor wieder die magische Flamme , es war nur symbolisch , die Flamme wies den Weg zurück.  Dann begann sie die Beschwörung:

„ fores formido!"

Sie spürte wieder einmal wie ihr Geist sich aus ihrem Körper löste. Sie sah das Meer der verlorenen Seelen. Jener die noch nicht wahrgenommen hatten das ihr Leben beendet war. 

Hier waren letztendlich alle gleich. Das Vorzimmer zu Himmel und Hölle, keiner konnte sagen was danach kam. Niemand war je so weit gegangen und zurückgekehrt.

Sie suchte nach der Person , dem Geist der ihr etwas sagen konnte. Wie hatte Hermine gesagt? Tom Riddle wurde später zu Voldemort , er war nach seinem Vater benannt worden , nach seinem Muggelvater. 

Sie hatte richtig vermutet , der Geist des Vaters befand sich noch hier. Wartete auf den Sohn. 

Sie rief ihn , ohne Worte , forderte ihn auf seine Geschichte zu erzählen , sie zu zeigen.

Tabatha befand sich in einem grossen Haus , ein grosses Wohnzimmer , altmodisch eingerichtet. Am Kamin saß eine alte verbitterte Frau . Im Raum standen zwei Männer. Ein sehr alter Mann und ein Mann den Tabatha auf etwa 45 Jahre schätzte.

Die Männer unterhielten sich und hatten Whiskey Gläser in den Händen. Tabatha konnte ihr Gespräch nicht verstehen , sie sah nur die Szenerie. Sie sah die Aura der Menschen, die ihre Gestalten umgab. Sie umspielte sie leicht , wie blaues Licht. 

Sie bemerkte die Gestalt sie sich in den Schatten des Eingangs drückte , wartete. Die Menschen im Raum nahmen sie nicht war. Die Gestalt betrat den Raum. Ein Mann , etwa 20 Jahre alt , die beiden älteren Männer unterbrachen ihr Gespräch , sie schienen zu wissen wer der junge Mann war , der so fehl am Platz schien mit den schwarzen Roben , und dem wilden schwarzen Haar. 

Der Mann sagte etwas zu dem Eindringling , an seiner Mimik konnte Tabatha erkennen es war nichts freundliches. Der Junge , denn als solchen betrachtete Tabatha ihn jetzt schien im ersten Augenblick , endlos verletzt , auch seine Aura schien bläulich. Dann wandte er seinen Blick auf den Sprecher. Rache , Vergeltung , die Bereitschaft zu töten. Das alles fand sich in ihnen. Hinter dem Jungen erschien ein Mädchen , etwa 19 schätzte Tabatha. Ihre Roben waren lila , ihr Haar lang , dunkel und glatt. Ihre Augen von einem sanften braun. Sie versuchte den Jungen zu beruhigen. Doch der ältere Mann schien sie zu verspotten, er lachte anscheinend gehässig auf als er ihr etwas sagte was den Zorn des Jungen noch mehr anfachte.

Der Junge zog seinen Zauberstab und alles was Tabatha sah war ein blendend grüner Lichtblitz als der getroffene Leblos zu Boden sank und das Bläuliche Licht verblasste.

Dann erhob der Junge den Stab erneut und wendete ihn gegen die alten Leute .

Das Mädchen war entsetzt. Wich von dem Jungen zurück.

Tabatha glitt zurück ins Grau.

Die Seele des Mannes war immer noch bei ihr. Sah in ihr einen Weg zurückzukehren in die Welt in der der Tod so gewaltsam nach ihm gegriffen hatte.

Tabatha versuchte sich zu konzentrieren auf die Flamme , auf ihren Körper. Versuchte ihren Mund zu zwingen sie von dieser Welt zu trennen.

Severus hatte Tabathas Mine genau im Auge behalten , die letze Stunde über war sie unbewegt geblieben , doch nun bemerkte er wie der jungen Frau Schweiß auf die Stirn trat.

Die Flamme brannte immer noch in ihrer Hand . Begann jedoch zu flackern.

Severus erkannte die Situation und verfluchte sich weil er sich nicht vehementer gewehrt hatte , weil er sie nicht abgehalten hatte. Er setzte sich hinter sie , legte ihre Handfläche in seine , das sie mit dem Handrücken auf seiner Hand ruhte. Beschwor ebenfalls eine Flamme. Flüsterte in ihr Ohr sie solle zurückkehren. Er wagte nicht die Verbindung zwischen ihr und dem Grau zu unterbrechen. Niemand wusste auf welche Seite sie fallen würde. Die Gefahr war zu gross das Geist und Körper sich vollkommen voneinander trennten.

„Disparo!" ihr Mund spie die Formel aus als hätte er sie viel zulange zurückgehalten.

Tabatha liess sich in seine Arme fallen. Er hielt sie.

„War es das wert?" fragte er als er ihre Tränen bemerkte und die wässrigen Augen , als hätte sie zu lange in die Sonne geblickt.

„Ich muss mit Dumbledore sprechen." Sagte ihre heisere Stimme.

„Morgen !" sagte er und legte sie aufs Bett.

~~Kapitel 12~~

Severus stand auf und nahm das Buch. Er schloss es und legte es auf den Tisch. Dann ging er wieder zu Tabatha zurück ans Bett, setzte sich zu ihr.

Er wusste dass sie nicht schlief, sie hatte die Augen nur geschlossen. Er betrachtete sie. 

Die dunklen Locken , die ein Eigenleben zu führen schienen , jedoch immer dann über ihre Augen fielen wenn man versuchte in ihnen zu lesen. Das blasse Gesicht, feingliedrig mit den hohen Wangenknochen, der Mund, der  zu einer schmalen Linie werden konnte wenn sie wütend war.  Sie wirkte wie ein Engel, und genau dieser Eindruck war falsch. Mochte sie nach außen hin auch noch so zart und schwach erscheinen. 

Tabatha ergriff seine Hand. 

Als ihre Augen sich öffneten sah er die Anstrengung des Erlebten, aber auch die Begeisterung. 

„Ich hatte Recht! Es ist möglich."

„Und was hat es dir gebracht?" 

„Zumindest weiß ich nun etwas mehr, inwiefern es weiterhilft wird sich erst noch herausstellen." 

„Du weißt hoffentlich wirklich was du tust. Die höhere Magie ist kein Spielplatz für Leute die sich unbedingt selbst etwas beweisen müssen."er sagte es ohne Spott in der Stimme, einfach nur als Tatsache.

Sie setzte sich auf und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. 

„Ich habe es nicht nötig mir etwas zu beweisen."

Er zog sie zu sich ran bis ihr Gesicht ganz nah an seinem war.

„Wenn ich merke, dass du schwarze Magie anwendest um an Wissen zu gelangen, werde ich dich töten." Es war keine Drohung, es war eine Feststellung, es klang beinahe wie ein Versprechen.

Tabatha sah den Mann an der auf ihrem Bett saß. In diesem Moment wirkte er furchteinflössend  und machtvoll. Sie nickte. 

Severus gab ihr einen langen Kuss und drückte sie sanft in die Kissen. Ihre Hände legten sich um ihn , streiften seine Roben ab die auf den steinernen Boden glitten. Auch er begann sie zu entkleiden. 

Seine Hände glitten über ihren nackten Körper der so unnatürlich kalt war. 

Ihre Unnahbarkeit schürte in ihm nur noch mehr die Gier danach sie mit jeder Faser seines Körpers zu besitzen.

Sie liebten sich leidenschaftlich und zärtlich, brutal und quälend. Beide gefielen sich in der Rolle dem anderen  den Verstand vor Lust zu rauben , nur um ihn dann in dieser Qual zurückzulassen, bis Severus  sich schließlich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte  und ihren Körper an sich riss um ihn vollkommen einzunehmen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Als Tabatha am Morgen erwachte, war er bereits fort. Wie immer stand sie auf und ging unter die Dusche. Mit dem Rauschen des Wassers, welches hart auf ihre Schädeldecke prasselte, sprudelten auch die Gedanken langsam in ihren Kopf zurück. Wer war das Mädchen gewesen, das Seltsame daran war, sie hatte keine Aura gehabt. Sie schien nicht lebendig, und doch war sie kein Geist. Einen Geist hätte Tabatha erkannt. 

Gestern war sie fest dazu entschlossen gewesen Dumbledore mitzuteilen was sie erlebt hatte. Heute wusste sie nicht mehr ob sie das wollte. Eines wusste sie jedoch gewiss: Es würde eine lange Nacht in der Bibliothek werden. 

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihren Klassenraum. Im Unterricht holte sie die Muggelwelt noch jedes Mal ein. Dann war es als wäre sie erst gestern aus der Tür ihres Elternhauses gegangen um das Leben einer Hexe zu beginnen. 

Ihre erste Stunde waren Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff und Slytherin, Eine interessante Zusammenstellung wie Tabatha fand. Zumindest würde es nicht in einem Chaos enden wie es bei der normalen Gruppierung Slytherin-Griffindor der Fall war.

Den jungen Hexen und Magiern wurde zuerst immer beigebracht was man in der Muggelwelt als Zauberer zum Überleben brauchte. Das heißt: Busfahren, Geld und Währung, Kleidung.

Bei den Slytherins war das Interesse wie Tabatha erwartet hatte nicht gerade groß. Sie ließ es aber bei Punktabzug, Nachsitzen würde sie das nächste Mal verteilen, heute war ihr Abend schon verplant.

Severus Snapes Laune war auf einem Tiefpunkt. Er konnte selbst nicht sagen warum er so aggressiv war. Heute hatte er es sogar geschafft das die kleine Weasley heulend aus dem Klassenraum flüchtete, zum allgemeinen Beifall der Slytherins. Er war froh als er sich in seine Räume zurückziehen konnte. Snapes Räume bestanden aus einem mehr als angenehmen Wohnraum mit zwei großen gemütlichen Sesseln und einem Kamin über dem das Slytherin-Banner prangte. Einem Schlafzimmer , das nicht weniger komfortabel eingerichtet war. Einem Laboratorium in dem er die Zutaten für Tränke bereithielt, die für Schüler unzugänglich aufbewahrt werden mussten. Und aus einem Bad. Es hatte seine Vorteile Hauslehrer zu sein. Dadurch dass dies alles sich im Kerker befand gab es keine Fenster. Er fand es nicht schade, Fackellicht war angenehmer. Bei dem Gedanken morgens von der Sonne geweckt zu werden die aufs Bett fiel wurde ihm schlecht. 

Wie konnte er ihr begreiflich machen, das sie ein Spiel spielte welches sie unmöglich gewinnen konnte? Er konnte ihr noch so oft von Voldemorts Macht erzählen, sie änderte ihre Meinung nicht. Genauso gut hätte er mit einem Dementor diskutieren können.

Es machte ihn wütend und übellaunig. Eigentlich sollte es ihm egal sein. Sollte sie doch ihr Leben wegwerfen wenn ihr danach war, aber er wollte sie nicht auf dem Gewissen haben.

Er dachte an die letzte Nacht. Wie leidenschaftlich  sie sich geliebt hatten, es kam ihm vor als hätte er es mit zwei unterschiedlichen Personen zu tun. Die eine, zärtlich, freundlich und warmherzig, die andere eisig, berechnend, ja fast schon kaltblütig wenn es darum ging Wissen zu erlangen. Die Ironie lag darin dass er nicht sagen konnte zu welcher Seite er sich hingezogen fühlte. Reizte ihn das Spiel oder die Person die es spielte? 

Voldemort! Würde das nie ein Ende nehmen? Das letzte Opfer war Karkaroff gewesen, seine Flucht war nicht von Dauer gewesen. Severus tat es nicht leid um ihn. Hätte Karkaroff einen Weg gesehen um zurückzukehren, sich den Todessern wieder anzuschließen, er hätte es sofort getan. 

Tabatha saß in der Bibliothek, umgeben von einem Wust aus Büchern über magische Kreaturen, schwarze Geschöpfe, parauniverselle Erscheinungen. Was zum Henker war dieses Mädchen gewesen? Weder tot, noch lebendig, da war sie sich sicher. Kein Geist , kein Vampir,  kein Mensch. Nach drei Stunden intensivsten Nachforschens war sie genauso klug wie vorher. Ihr Nacken schmerzte und ihre Augen brannten, die Kerzen auf dem Tisch waren fast vollkommen heruntergebrannt und spendeten nur noch wenig Licht. Zudem meldete sich ihr Magen zu Wort und verlangte nach seinem Recht. Sie hatte heute noch nichts gegessen und das Abendessen war längst vorbei. 

Die kommenden Wochen brachten keine großen Veränderungen mit sich, einmal davon abgesehen das die Temperaturen ins Bodenlose fielen und Schnee, Frost und Hagel die Landschaft um das Schloss herum überzogen. Wie das Wetter veränderte sich auch Tabathas Gemüt. Sie verbrachte endlose Stunden damit die Bücher in den Regalen der riesigen Bibliothek zu studieren und fand doch keinen Hinweis.

 Mc Gonagall hatte an einem der letzten Abendessen an dem Tabatha teilgenommen hatte gesagt, dass wenn sie noch weniger essen würde sie sich wohl bald in der Gesellschaft der Schlossgeister wieder fände. Tabatha hatte sich zusammenreißen müssen um sie nicht anzufahren. Remus kam ab und zu in die Bibliothek zu ihr und brachte ihr etwas zu essen, er hatte keinen Hehl daraus gemacht das er sich um sie sorgte, seine Bemühungen sie von den Büchern abzulenken blieben fruchtlos. Die Treffen mit Severus waren von Mal zu Mal angespannter verlaufen, letztendlich hatten sie sich nur noch angefaucht. Sie war rastlos und es zerfraß sie regelrecht das sie diesem Geheimnis nicht auf die Spur kam. Ein paar Mal hatte sie geglaubt der Lösung ganz nahe zu sein, hatte dann allerdings herbe Rückschläge hinnehmen müssen.  

Severus gefielen die Veränderungen die in Tabatha vorgingen ganz und gar nicht. Die letzten Nächte die sie gemeinsam verbracht hatten bestätigten nur seine Befürchtungen. Sie redete im Schlaf wirres Zeug, Unzusammenhängende magische Formeln oder wälzte sich schlaflos hin und her. Am Anfang hatte er es noch geschafft sie zu beruhigen indem er sie in die Arme nahm und ihr gut zuredete, wenn er sie am Morgen fragte was los war konnte sie sich meist nicht erinnern. Das Mal auf seinem Unterarm hatte zweimal während dieser Zeit gebrannt und das letzte Mal war es so unerträglich gewesen, dass er kurz davor gestanden hatte sofort an der Seite Voldemorts zu apparieren nur damit endlich diese Schmerzen aufhörten. Selbst wenn es bedeutet hätte vorher nach Hogsmead zu laufen. 

Sie waren nicht einen Schritt weiter gekommen, alles was sie hatten war die Gewissheit das Voldemort fast wieder seine alte Stärke zurückgewonnen hatte  und ein Haufen toter Muggel.

Er verfluchte Tabatha, er verfluchte sich selbst und vor allen Dingen verfluchte er Voldemort. Selbst Dumbledore schien langsam die Hoffnung aufzugeben.  Es waren noch zwei Wochen bis Weihnachten.

~~Kapitel 13~~

Die Weihnachtsferien hatten begonnen und Tabatha hatte die Suche nach Antworten fast aufgegeben. Wie immer niedergeschlagen kehrte sie aus der Bibliothek zurück. 

Sie nahm ein altes Beschwörungsbuch zur Hand und blätterte es lustlos durch. Sie hatte niemandem erzählt was sie gesehen hatte, nicht einmal Severus. Sie war sich nicht sicher ob sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hätte, aber er hatte nicht gefragt, und von sich aus hatte sie nicht geredet. Es klopfte leise an ihrer Tür. Tabatha murmelte ein missgelauntes Herein und die Tür öffnete sich. Professor McGonagall trat ein.

„Tabatha, wie geht es ihnen? Man bekommt sie ja kaum noch zu Gesicht." Im Ausdruck der älteren Frau lag Sorge. `Noch einer der meine Seele retten will.`dachte Tabatha miesepetrig.

„Danke der Nachfrage Minerva. Mir geht es gut."

Minerva McGonagall sah die junge Frau zweifelnd an. Seit nunmehr 5 Wochen  hatte sie sich von den anderen Lehrern so gut wie zurückgezogen. Saß oft Nächtelang in der Bibliothek und nahm an den gemeinsamen Essen nicht teil. Sie war die einzige Lehrerin die bei den Quidditchspielen der Schüler nicht anwesend war, ein Punkt den Minerva überhaupt nicht verstehen konnte. Doch nicht nur das Verhalten, auch die Erscheinung der jungen Frau hatte sich verändert. Sicher, distanziert hatte sie von Anfang an gewirkt, aber nun war sie blass mit tiefschwarzen Ringen unter den Augen.Sie hatte an Gewicht verloren was sie nur umso zerbrechlicher erscheinen ließ. Es gingen ein paar Gerüchte im Lehrerkollegium um die besagten das sie etwas mit Snape hatte, aber selbst dieser schien sich von ihr fern zu halten.

„Dürfen wir sie für das Weihnachtsessen mit einplanen oder werden sie mit ihrer Familie die Festtage verbringen?" sie hatte sie freundlich gefragt.

Tabatha sah auf und rang sich ein gequältes Lächeln ab:" Ich werde über Weihnachten hier bleiben, und auch am Festessen teilnehmen." 

„Tabatha, was ist los mit ihnen, ich gestehe ich mache mir Sorgen. Sind sie in Schwierigkeiten?"

„Nein, wirklich nicht. Ich muss ja ein grauenvoller Anblick für sie sein, sie sind jetzt schon der dritte der mich das fragt."

„Sie sollten mal wieder ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen, lassen sie der Bibliothek die Chance sich von ihnen zu erholen. Manchmal braucht man etwas Abstand und die Dinge lösen sich von alleine."

„Danke Minerva, ich werde mir ihren Rat zu Herzen nehmen."

Die ältere Frau schenkte ihr ein mütterliches Lächeln und ließ sie alleine.

Tabatha blätterte weiter im Buch, plötzlich hielt sie inne. Das war es! Sie hatte die ganze Zeit über an der falschen Stelle gesucht. Es handelte sich nicht um ein Wesen, es handelte sich um einen Fluch, eher gesagt um einen Bann. Wie konnte sie nur so blind sein. Die Frau war nicht seelenlos gewesen, nicht Tod. Sie teilte ihre Seele. Voldemort und die Frau hatten eine Seele. Tabatha kannte den Bann, er war die schwärzeste Magie die man überhaupt finden konnte. Es handelte sich um Seelenfesseln. Es fiel ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Doch das Beste daran war. Seelenfesseln verbanden auch die Lebensenergie der beiden Individuen. Das bedeutete, da Voldemort am Leben war, musste auch diese Frau noch „leben". Und wer lebte den konnte man auch finden. 

Tabatha ließ das Buch achtlos auf den Tisch fallen und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Kerker, sie hatte ein Paar Fragen die Severus ihr beantworten konnte.

„Herein!" Tabatha betrat sein Büro. Wie meistens saß er am Schreibtisch, er blickte überrascht auf als er sie sah.

„Welch seltener Gast in diesen Räumen, was verschafft mir die Ehre?" Wie immer trieften seine Worte vor Sarkasmus, Sie hatte jetzt keine Lust eine Auseinandersetzung anzufangen.

„Severus, ich muss dich etwas fragen. Als du bei den Todessern warst, " seine hochgezogene Augenbraue zeigte das er nicht erfreut über dieses Thema war „ war da jemals eine Frau in Begleitung von Voldemort?" 

„ Ich weiß zwar nicht von welchem Interesse das sein könnte, aber nein! Der dunkle Lord war diesbezüglich klüger und ließ sich nicht mit Frauen ein."

Tabatha entging nicht die Spitze die er eingestreut hatte.

„Es ist wichtig! Bist du dir da ganz sicher?"

„Todsicher!" kam die Antwort etwas gereizt zurück.

„Und jetzt verschon mich mit deinen törichten Fragen, ich habe zu arbeiten."

Sein Blick war kalt, aber seine Worte waren wie Eis. Tabatha warf den gleichen Blick zurück und verließ die Kerker.

Es war nur ein Strohhalm nachdem sie griff, aber es war einen Versuch wert. Sie ergriff Pergament und Feder.  Vielleicht war sie tatsächlich dort. Direkt unter ihrer Nase. Auf den Umschlag schrieb sie St. Mungo, dann lief sie zur Eulerei und schickte ihn ab. Jetzt konnte sie nur noch auf Antwort warten.

Nachdem Tabatha sein Büro wieder verlassen hatte, saß Severus Snape an seinem Schreibtisch und er war verwirrt. Zum ersten Mal seit Wochen war in Tabathas Augen ein lebendiger Glanz getreten. Er war sich nicht sicher ob es positiv war. Es hatte offensichtlich schon wieder etwas mit diesem Hirngespinst zu tun. Alle Zauberer die er kannte schoben das Thema Voldemort beiseite oder ignorierten ihn völlig. Tabatha schien es geradewegs darauf anzulegen in Dinge verstrickt zu werden die, wie Severus glaubte, letztendlich eine Nummer zu groß für sie waren. Sie hatten sich in letzter Zeit nur selten gesehen, und um ehrlich zu sein hatte er sich schon an den Gedanken gewöhnt eines Tages über ihren leblosen Körper zu stolpern. Er wusste nicht wie er dann reagieren würde, er hatte seinen Gefühlen zu lange keine Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt um sagen zu können was er genau für sie empfand. Meistens wusste er erst was er fühlte wenn es bereits zu spät war. Dumbledore hatte ihn erst kürzlich gefragt was zwischen ihm und Tabatha war. Er hatte ihm keine Antwort geben können. Sie war ihm nicht egal, vielleicht war er auch nur beleidigt das er zurückstand, vielleicht hatte er auch nur keine Lust den Kindergärtner für sie zu spielen. Er hatte schon viele Menschen auf den unterschiedlichsten Wegen zu Tode kommen sehen, vielleicht war deswegen der Sarkasmus zu einem festen Bestandteil seiner Person geworden. Welche Zukunft sollte es auch für sie geben? Seine Vergangenheit ließ keine Zukunft zu.

Beim Abendessen verblüffte Tabatha alle mit ihrer Anwesenheit, Severus war wie immer still. Selbst Remus sah sie mit Besorgnis an. 

„Tabatha, du siehst grauenvoll aus!" dieser Kommentar brachte von Severus einen nicht gerade freundlichen Lacher.

„Deine Komplimente waren auch schon mal besser." Erwiderte sie, warf ihm dabei aber einen aufmunternden Blick zu.

„Dürfen wir dich also ab jetzt wieder unter den Lebenden begrüßen? Oder ist das heute Abend nur ein Abstecher um dich zu vergewissern das das Schloss noch nicht um dich zusammengebrochen ist?" es wäre komisch gewesen, hätte Remus nicht allzu deutlich werden lassen das es als Rüge gemeint war.

Tabatha blieb den Rest des Abendessens über still. Sie hielt es für das Beste. Sie leerte ihren Teller schnell. Zu Remus Verwunderung drehte sie sich bevor sie die Tafel verließ noch zu Snape um und fragte unverwand:"Sehe ich dich heute Abend?" 

Es stimmte also, zwischen ihr und Snape lief etwas. Der Zaubertränkelehrer sah sie einen Moment an, offensichtlich nicht erfreut über diese Frage in der Öffentlichkeit, nickte aber schließlich.

Tabatha fühlte sich vollkommen fehl am Platz. Das Schloss war für sie zu einem Gefängnis geworden. Sei hoffte nur sie würde dieses Schuljahr durchstehen. Danach würde sie weitersehen. Sie fühlte sich vollkommen alleine. Vielleicht hatte sie deswegen Severus um ein Treffen gebeten, weil sie sich erhoffte dass er sie vielleicht verstehen würde.

Als sie wieder einmal auf dem Weg in die Kerker war, kam er ihr bereits entgegen. Er bedeutete ihr zu folgen, Tabatha wusste das sie auf dem Weg in seine Privaträume waren. Trotzdem wirkte er distanziert und verschlossen. Wie hatte sie sich so weit von ihm entfernen können? 

Sie standen in dem Raum mit den zwei großen ausladenden Sesseln und Tabatha kam es vor als wäre die Distanz zwischen ihnen unüberwindbar. Sie betrachtete den Mann. Er war gut 10 Jahre älter als sie und doch fühlte sie sich ihm mehr verbunden als sonst jemandem.

Er war nicht schön. Er war nicht mal attraktiv, aber sie gestand sich ein dass sie ihn begehrte.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und umarmte ihn die Kälte zwischen ihnen nicht länger ertragend. 

Zuerst schien es so als würde er sich von ihr abwenden, doch sie schloss ihn nur fester in die Arme. Sie konnte nicht verhindern das Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen, sie wusste nicht einmal warum.

Er hatte angenommen es war eines ihrer Spielchen, das wie jedes Mal im Bett enden würde, als er bemerkte das sie weinte wusste er das er falsch lag. Sanft strich er über ihren Kopf, erwiderte ihre Umarmung hielt sie fest, so wie sie ihn gehalten hatte als das Mal auf seinem Arm brannte. Er hob sie hoch, trug sie zu einem der Sessel. Setzte sich und hielt sie auf seinem Schoß, hielt sie bis sie keine Tränen mehr hatte. Ihre Stirn war heiß, selbst als sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, trotzdem zitterte sie und er entfachte den Kamin. 

„Es tut mir leid Severus." Sie hatte leise gesprochen, heiser vom weinen.

„Ich weiß." Erwiderte er sanft.

Und so, als wäre eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen ihnen endgültig zerfallen begann sie ihm zu erzählen was sie gesehen hatte, was sie annahm, und wovor sie sich fürchtete.

Er hörte ihr zu, unterbrach sie nicht. 

Es war bereits spät als sie mir dem Kopf an seiner Schulter einschlief. Er fragte sich ob sie wusste was sie da entdeckt hatte. Er  musste es Dumbledore berichten, unverzüglich, vielleicht war es eine Chance gegen Voldemort zu bestehen, ein wunder Punkt.

Er trug sie ins Schlafzimmer und legte sie aufs Bett, deckte sie zu und küsste noch einmal ihre Stirn. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg in Dumbledores Büro.

~~Kapitel 14~~

Albus Dumbledore, war nicht überrascht über den Bericht seines Zaubertränkelehrers. „Und sie hat bereits eine Anfrage an St. Mungo gesendet?Ich bin nicht sicher ob das so eine gute Idee war.Voldemorts Spione sitzen überall. Und wenn diese Frau wirklich existiert wird er sie nicht unbeobachtet lassen." Der alte Mann sah aus als würde die ganze Last des Erdballs auf seinen Schultern lasten."Ich gebe zu , ich war mir nicht mehr sicher ob ihr noch zu trauen ist. Besonders in letzter Zeit, wo sie sich von den anderen so sehr abgesondert hatte. Es ist leider kein Geheimnis das Voldemort genau weiß was in dieser Schule vor sich geht, dank der Familie Malfoy ist er immer bestens unterrichtet."

Severus nickte stumm.

„Glauben sie das Voldemort von ihren Nachforschungen weiß?" 

„Ich befürchte, ja Severus. Und du weißt wie er bei so etwas vorzugehen pflegt. Entweder er zieht sie auf seine Seite, oder…" Der Schulleiter beendete den Satz nicht. Severus hatte auch ohne das Albus es aussprach  herausgehört was der alte Mann meinte. 

„Was können wir tun?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. Eine Geste die überhaupt nicht zu ihm passte. 

„Uns bleibt nicht viel übrig fürchte ich. Abwarten. Und hoffen das Tabatha zu uns kommt bevor sie irgendetwas unüberlegtes tut."

Severus wandte sich zum Gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt ihn noch kurz zurück.

„Es ist seltsam, das ausgerechnet du derjenige bist der sie auf der Seite des Lichts hält? Zuerst hatte ich geglaubt es wäre Lupin. Auch wenn du es nicht wahr haben willst Severus, und sie wird es erst recht nicht wahr haben wollen, aber sie braucht dich." Severus nickte abermals, und als er die Tür hinter sich schloss dachte er bitter: Jetzt bin ich doch ihr Kindergärtner, nicht genug das der Potterjunge dauernd Schwierigkeiten macht, nein jetzt fangen auch noch die Lehrer an. Tief in seinem Inneren , an einem Platz seiner Seele der seit langem unbelebt gewesen war, regte sich jedoch ein seltsames Gefühl , das mehr Anteil an der Sache nahm als es ihm lieb war.

Er saß noch eine ganze Weile am Bett und beobachtete wie sie schlief. Zusammengerollt, die Decke fest umklammert. Sie schlief als hätte sie jahrelang nicht geschlafen. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und erinnerten Severus daran wie jung sie noch war. Die Augen friedlich geschlossen, wie ein kleines Tier das den ganzen Tag fleissig gewesen war. Sie wirkte schutzlos und verletzlich, und er wusste sie war es auch. Der Abend hatte ihm gezeigt das die nach außen zur Schau getragene Stärke wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammenfallen konnte. Er war sich sicher, würde er sie jetzt wecken, würde sie sofort in ihre alte Haltung zurückfallen. Heute Nacht waren die Vorhänge gefallen. Sie hatte ihm gegenüber zugegeben das sie nicht so leichtfertig war wie er gedacht hatte. 

Er löschte das Licht und ging ebenfalls zu Bett. Darauf bedacht sie nicht aufzuwecken. Sie kuschelte sich an ihn , ihr Körper war immer noch unnatürlich warm, und er dachte das er sich nur zu gut daran gewöhnen könnte nicht alleine einzuschlafen.

Tabatha träumte, den gleichen Traum der seit Wochen immer wieder kehrte. 

„Sie sah sich selbst im Haus ihrer Eltern. Sie diskutierte mit ihrem Vater. Er versuchte sie zu überreden die Magie aufzugeben. Beschimpfte sie als unwürdig seine Tochter zu sein. Sie spürte wie heisse Tränen ihr über die Wange liefen, Tränen der Wut. Ihre Mutter sagte nichts dazu, stand hinter ihrem Vater voller Abscheu für ihr eigenes Kind. Sie wollte ihnen etwas sagen ihnen entgegenschreien das sie sie liebte, und warum sie die Zauberei nicht aufgeben wollte. Doch als ihr Mund sich öffnete war sie unfähig ein Wort herauszubringen, als hätte ihre Kehle sich gegen sie verschworen. Sie fühlte sich unendlich machtlos gegen die Hasstiraden ihrer Eltern anzugehen. Sie verstand nicht warum sie so dachten. Sie wollte ihnen sagen sie sollten aufhören, aber sie konnte es nicht. Sie hielt sich die Ohren zu , aber trotzdem traf jedes Wort ihr Herz wie ein Giftpfeil. Alles was sie über die Lippen brachte war immer wieder der Satz: Ihr seid nicht wie ich, nicht von meiner Art. Als sie es nicht mehr länger ertragen konnte griff sie zum Zauberstab. Sie sah wie ihre Lippen sich bewegten, dann ein heller grüner Blitz."

Tabatha schreckte hoch. Sie war in Hogwarts, alles nur ein Traum. Ihre Eltern würden ihr das nie antun. Sie liebten Tabatha, so wie Eltern ein Kind nur lieben konnten.Niemals würde sie die Hand gegen sie erheben. Lieber würde sie sterben. Langsam beruhigte sie sich wieder, sagte sich selbst immer wieder es war nur ein Traum. Ein inneres Mantra . Sie blickte sich um. Severus schlief neben ihr , gut, sie hatte ihn nicht geweckt. Da es in den Kerkern keine Fenster gab wusste sie nicht wie spät es war. Dämmerte schon der Morgen?

Severus regte sich neben ihr , zog sie mit einem Arm wieder zu sich ran. „Schlaf weiter, es ist noch zu früh zum aufstehen." Woher , fragte sie sich konnte er das sagen? Naja wenn man hier unten lebte , brauchte man wohl ein gutes Zeitgefühl um nicht ständig zu spät zu kommen. Sie lag in der Dunkelheit, die Augen geöffnet, der Schlaf wollte nicht kommen. 

Sie hatte das Gefühl als wären Stunden vergangen, bis endlich ihre Augen zufielen.

Am Morgen des 24 Dezembers war sie froh nicht alleine aufzuwachen. Dadurch das Ferien waren musste keiner von ihnen zum Unterricht. Als Severus Anstalten machte aufzustehen, ohne sie zu wecken, schmiegte sie sich an ihn und knurrte böse in sein Ohr. Konnte sich aber letztendlich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

„Ich wusste gar nicht dass du Morgens nur über den Wortschatz eines Höhlenmenschens verfügst?" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, wobei seine Schulterlangen Haare ihren Nacken kitzelten.

„Und ich wusste nicht dass du Humor hast!" brummte sie ins Kissen, wandte aber den Kopf ab damit er ihr Lachen nicht sah.

Das verhinderte leider auch das sie seinen Angriff kommen sah, der so aussah dass er kurzerhand ihr Kopfkissen in einen ekelhaft kalten und nassen Eisklotz transformierte.

„Yiieeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh, na warte Bleichgesicht, dafür fordere ich deinen Skalp!"

Es folgte eine Kissenschlacht die Tabatha allerdings angesichts ihrer Körperlichen Unterlegenheit und der Tatsache das er seinen Zauberstab benutzte und ihrer ausser Greifweite war verlor.

„Sind sie nicht etwas zu alt, für derart infantiles Verhalten Professor Snape." Brachte sie schweratmend hervor als er sie niedergerungen hatte.

„Manchmal heiligt der Zweck die Mittel, Professor King."

Darauf konnte sie nichts mehr erwidern da er ihre Lippen bereits mit seinen verschlossen hatte.

Sie lagen eine ganze Weile so dort. In tiefen Küssen versunken, sich gegenseitig streichelnd.

Zum ersten Mal seit ihre körperliche Beziehung angefangen hatte, hatte Severus das Gefühl das Tabatha auch mit ihrem Kopf bei der Sache war, sie war ganz und gar bei ihm. Sie war nicht ungeduldig und leidenschaftlich wie sonst. Stattdessen war zwischen ihnen etwas das er nicht in Worte fassen konnte. Ihr Körper war ihm mittlerweile so vertraut wie es nicht einmal sein eigener war. Als wären sie beide ein Teil von etwas das nur zusammen vollständig war.

Sie standen erst auf als die Feuchtigkeit des tauenden Eisklotzes sie endgültig vertrieb weil sie auch in die zweite Hälfte des Bettes zog.

Tabatha war seltsam still. Er ging zu ihr und nahm sie in die Arme so fest er nur konnte.

„Hey , es wäre nett wenn du mich atmen lassen würdest, wenigstens ab und zu."das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht wirkte gequält, aufgesetzt.

Sie verliessen gemeinsam die Kerker, und erschienen auch zum ersten Mal gemeinsam zum Frühstück , was bei den Schülern wie ihm auffiel heftiges Getuschel hervorrief. 

Remus fing sie in der großen Halle ab. 

„Hey Tabatha!" sein Blick war traurig.

„Hallo Remus." 

„Bist du glücklich mit ihm ?" sie hatte nicht mit einer solchen Direktheit gerechnet.Aber sie rechnete ihm hoch an das er ihn nicht „schleimiges Ekel" nannte, obwohl sie ihm ansah das er genau das dachte.

Sie wusste nicht wie sie ihm diese Frage beantworten sollte, sie hatte selbst noch nicht darüber nachgedacht. 

„Ja , ich glaube schon."mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen , den Rest las er in ihren Augen. Er nickte und verließ das Schloss durch das Hauptportal.Ihm zu folgen wäre sinnlos gewesen , er wollte alleine sein. Sicher konnte Sirius Black ihm nun besser helfen als sie.

Als Tabatha in ihren eigenen Räumlichkeiten ankam wartete bereits eine Eule auf sie. Sie lobte das Tier für seine Mühe und gab ihm ein paar Brotkrumen. Es war der Antwortbrief aus St. Mungos. Mit jeder Zeile die sie überflog pochte ihr Herz schneller. Als sie geendet hatte, stürmte sie aus dem Zimmer. 

Sie konnte Severus nirgendwo finden, und auch Remus war noch nicht zurückgekehrt. Die Ungeduld in ihr stieg dieses letzte Grosse Rätsel endlich zu lösen. Kurzentschlossen  machte sie sich alleine auf den Weg nach Hogsmead und apparierte von dort aus nach St. Mungo.

Es war ein trostloses Gebäude. So trostlos wie die Gestalten die darin untergebracht waren. Sicher man nannte es ein Krankenhaus, aber wer hier landete hatte kaum Chancen auf Genesung. 

Tabatha sprach die erste Person an die ihr im weissen Umhang entgegen kam. Ein älterer gutmütig aussehender Mann.

„Entschuldigung, ich möchte zu Yezabell Blanche."

Der Mann sah sie zweifelnd an:"Die irre Yeza? Sie sind der erste Besuch seit 20 Jahren."

„Ich möchte ihr ein paar Fragen stellen."

Der Mann schien belustigt „Na da wünsch ich ihnen viel Glück. Den Gang runter und die letzte Tür rechts. Frohe Weihnachten."

„Danke, ihnen auch."

Hatte das Gebäude von aussen trist gewirkt so war sein inneres noch erbärmlicher. Als Tabatha den Gang hinunterlief hörte sie aus einigen Zimmern ein Wimmern, hier und da ein unterdrücktes Stöhnen.

Sie betrat das Zimmer ohne anzuklopfen.

„Miss Blanche?"

Die magere Gestalt am Fenster wendete den Blick auf sie , leere braune Augen starrten sie an.

„Du hättest nicht herkommen dürfen Kind."

„Miss Blanche , ich möchte ihnen ein paar Fragen stellen, über Tom Riddle."

Die Tür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss. Irrte sie sich oder war es in diesem Raum mit einem Mal kälter geworden.

„Warum eine Wahnsinnige leere Hülle fragen Miss King, wenn sie mit mir persönlich plaudern können." Die Stimme hinter ihr klang wie ein Alptraum. Die Haare in ihrem Nacken standen ihr zu Berge und ihre Knie wurden weich. Sie zitterte unwillkürlich.

„Lord Voldemort , nehme ich an?" sie hatte es nur flüstern können.

„So sieht also die kleine Göre aus die es fast geschafft hat das Geheimnis meines Überlebens zu lüften. Schade das sie keine Zeit haben werden es jemandem mitzuteilen."

Severus hatte stundenlang in den Geschäften von Hogsmead nach einem passenden Weihnachtsgeschenk gesucht. Eigentlich war er nicht der Typ der Geschenke machte, eigentlich war er nicht mal der Typ der Weihnachen feierte. Doch diesmal war es anders. Er fühlte sich als hätte sich ein grosser dunkler Schatten endlich von ihm gelöst. Und endlich hatte er etwas passendes gefunden. Ein schmaler silberner Armreif mit zwei Granatsteinen an jedem Ende. Schlicht , aber wie für Tabatha gemacht. Er war zwischendurch sogar nach London apparriert, hatte dort die Suche allerdings aufgegeben, heute war die Winkelgasse überfüllt mit sämtlichen Arten von Leuten und Wesen. Es war bereits später Nachmittag als er sich auf den Weg zum Schloss zurück machte.

Auf dem Rückweg überkam ihn ein seltsames Gefühl. Es schien alles viel zu ruhig zu sein. Sicher die meisten Schüler waren über Weihnachten zu ihren Eltern zurückgefahren, aber diese Stille verhieß nichts gutes. 

Seine Gedanken schweiften zurück zum Vorabend, war Tabatha sich darüber bewusst was sie herrausgefunden hatte? Würden sie erst diese Frau finden , wäre Voldemorts Untergang besiegelt. Starb eine Person , starb die andere die an diese Seele gebunden war genauso. Interessant , er fragte sich was Voldemort veranlasst hatte , einen Seelenbann zu sprechen. Womöglich eine Gefahr aus der Zeit in der er noch nicht so mächtig gewesen war. Er bezweifelte das die Frau vorher nach ihrer Meinung dazu gefragt worden war. Sie war warscheinlich nur zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen. Aber das war nun egal. Vielleicht hatten sie eine Zukunft? Vielleicht würden sie eine Familie gründen. Er lachte innerlich über sich selbst, jetzt dachte er schon wie einer dieser liebeskranken Idioten. Aber schließlich ging es nicht um irgendeine Frau, es ging um Tabatha.

Wie vom Donner gerührt blieb er stehen als Dumbledore ihn auf den Stufen zur Eingangshalle empfing. Das Gesicht des Schulleiters wirkte unermesslich alt und grau. Tiefe Trauer zeichnete sich in seinen Zügen ab. 

„Severus, sie ist tod."

„Wer?" er war zu Eis erstarrt , keiner Regung fähig, bitte lass es jemand anderen sein, bitte nicht sie, bitte….

Albus antwortete ihm nicht, seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen wurden wahr.

„Wo ist sie ?" brachte er nur gepresst heraus.

„ In der Kapelle am See. Wir konnten nichts für sie tun , es war der tödliche Fluch."

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehte er sich um und ging den Weg zum See hinunter. Dunkle Wolken zogen auf und prophezeiten bereits den Schnee der in dieser Nacht fallen würde.

Im Eingang zur Kapelle blieb er stehen. Spähte ins Halbdunkel.

Letztlich überwand er sich einzutreten. Lupin sah auf, Tränen verliefen über sein Gesicht.

„Remus lass mich einen Moment alleine mit ihr." Lupin nickte und ging hinaus.

Ihr Körper lag in einem Eichensarg. Auf den Beschlägen erkannte er die Zeichen von Hogwarts. Vier Beschläge, vier Häuser. Ihre Haut war blass, ihre Gesichtszüge entspannt. 

Augen, dachte er, Augen die sich nie wieder öffnen werden. Seine Seele hätte er dafür gegeben wenn diese Augen ihn noch einmal vor Wut sprühend anfunkeln würden. 

Ihr Mund, noch einmal einen spitzen Kommentar daraus hören, ihn noch einmal zum lächeln bringen , wie heute morgen. Sie nur noch einmal lieben dürfen. 

Er nahm ihre kalte Hand und führte sie an seine Lippen. Tränen liefen unkontrollierbar über seine Wangen , brannten wie Eis. Er zog den Armreif aus seiner Tasche und legte ihn ihr um.

Dann beugte er sich über sie , strich eine wiederspenstige Locke aus ihrer Stirn , und küsste ein letztes Mal ihre leblosen Lippen. „Ich liebe Dich ." flüsterte er bevor er weinend auf dem kalten steinigen Boden zusammenbrach.

~~Kapitel 15~~

Er wusste nicht wie lange er auf dem eiskalten Grund zu den Füßen ihres Sarges gehockt hatte. Beinhaltete er doch nur ihren Körper und nichts was sie für ihn gewesen war. Niemals hätte er lieber als in diesem Moment den Tod umarmt. Längst waren die Tränen versiegt, längst kein Schmerz mehr da den er der Welt entgegen hätte schleudern können. 

Doch es schien als hätte das Schicksal andere Pläne mit ihm gehabt.

Er konnte sich noch schwach daran erinnern das Dumbledore mit der Hilfe von Lupin, ihn dazu bewegt hatte die Kapelle zu verlassen. 

Sie hatten ihn in Dumbledores Büro gebracht. Lupin faselte irgendetwas, doch er bekam nichts von alledem mit. Erst als Lupin sich ihm zuwendete  filterte sein Geist einen Satz heraus:"….sie hat dich geliebt Severus, auch wenn ich es nicht glauben wollte." 

Seit diesem Zeitpunkt war er rastlos gewesen. Hatte die Frau von der Tabatha gesprochen hatte gesucht…..gejagt.

Nach einem halben Jahr, unermüdlicher Suche hatte er sie endlich gefunden. Voldemort war mächtiger als je zuvor.

Er hatte sie in einem dunklen Verließ in der Nähe von Minsk gefunden. Sie war unbewacht, wer außer Tabatha wäre auch dumm genug gewesen nach ihr zu suchen. Keiner außer ihm.

Es war das erste Mal in seinem Leben, das erste Mal hatte er ein Leben ausgelöscht. Er hatte nicht viel Magie aufbringen müssen damit der Fluch tödlich war. 

//

„Wer bist du?" seine Augen nahmen nur Umrisse war in dem spärlichen Licht.

„Damals hieß ich Yeza." Sagte die alte Stimme und alle Qualen und Matern dieser Existenz schwangen in ihren Worten mit.

„Damals?"es war kalt und feucht in diesen Mauern, er fröstelte.

„Du bist einer von denen die ihm folgen, nicht wahr? Ich kann das dunkle Mal auf dir spüren."

„Ich folge ihm schon lange nicht mehr. Folgst du ihm?"

„ Oh ja, einmal bin ich ihm gefolgt, in einem anderen Leben. Es ist so lange her."

Die Stimme flüsterte nur.

„Warum?"

„Das fragt ihr jungen Menschen immer. Warum….! Ich war so jung. Ich glaubte an die Prophezeiung."

Er ging näher an die am Boden kauernde Gestalt heran.

Eingefallene Augen blickten zu ihm auf.

„Welche Prophezeiung?"

„Er sagte wir könnten ewig leben, die mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Welt werden."

„Du hast ihm geglaubt?" Severus war sich im Klaren das sie über Voldemort sprach.

„Er hat sein Versprechen gehalten." Sie lachte bitter, oder war es ein Schluchzen?

„Warum bist du hier? In einem Kerker wenn sein Leben doch von dir abhängt?"

„Ich lebe so seit sein Leben von mir abhängt, und meines von ihm.Es ist meine Strafe."

Seine Augen hatten sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt, was er sah war eine uralte Frau, sie war älter als sie hätte sein dürfen, die langen grauen Haare verfilzt und dünn, das Gesicht eingefallen, abgemagert.

„Deine Strafe? Wofür?"

„Ich war dabei als er sie umbrachte, als er sich gegen Gott versündigte und seinen Vater ermordete. Ich versuchte ihn aufzuhalten, ich konnte es nicht. Ich hatte nicht gedacht er wäre dazu fähig. An diesem Tag starb meine Liebe und ich wollte ihn verlassen."

„Du hast ihn geliebt? Voldemort?" allein der Gedanke machte ihn krank das irgendjemand Voldemort liebte.

„Ich habe Tom geliebt, doch an diesem Tag wurde Voldemort geboren. Er wollte mich nicht fortlassen, wollte das ich auf ewig bei ihm bleibe. Darum sprach er die Seelenfesseln.

Irgendwann wurde er meiner überdrüssig, irgendwann war Tom ganz verschwunden, verzehrt von Voldemorts Hass."

Severus sah sie verwirrt an.

„Oh, du fragst dich warum ich mir nicht selbst das Leben genommen habe? Ich konnte es nicht. Selbst hier ist es unmöglich für mich. Er bemerkt es wenn ich diese Absicht habe, er weiß was ich denke. Ich habe es unzählige Male versucht. Er spürt dass ich immer schwächer werde. Deswegen sucht er nach einem neuen Weg zur Unsterblichkeit."

„warum bist du nicht gestorben als er vor 15 Jahren unterging?"

„Er ist nicht untergegangen, er nahm sich die Energie von mir. 13 Jahre lang habe ich in einem Koma zugebracht. Mein Geist an den seinen gekettet."

„Ich muss dich töten." Er sagte es als Feststellung, sie erschrak nicht. Nein sie sah ihn als hätte er ihr gerade das Paradies versprochen.

„Worauf wartest du dann noch? Setze meiner Qual ein Ende."

Er hob den Zauberstab und sprach die unverzeihlichen Worte aus. So wie er es so viele Male gesehen hatte, doch der Blitz der hervorsprang war nicht grün, er war reinweiß.

Die Gestalt sank getroffen zusammen. Er wusste dass sie tot war, und nicht nur sie, auch er war tot. Er konnte fühlen wie das Mal auf seinem Arm verschwand.

//

Die Nachricht hatte sich in der magischen Welt wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Doch da niemand von Yeza gewusst hatte, wusste auch niemand warum Voldemort letztendlich besiegt worden war. Er hatte es Dumbledore erzählt, vielleicht weil er auf eine Art Absolution gehofft hatte, der alte Mann war zu seinem letzten Halt geworden, wieder einmal.

Er dachte noch viel zu oft an sie, und es tat so gottverdammt weh. 

Der Beerdigung war er fern geblieben, er wollte nicht auf ihren Mentor treffen, und erst recht nicht auf ihre Eltern. Wie sollte er ihnen erklären dass er nichts hatte tun können um ihre Tochter zu retten? Das Schloss kam ihm unendlich leer vor. Er war an ihrem Grab gewesen, und hatte endlich begriffen warum die Menschen an Gräbern zusammenbrachen, der Zeitpunkt an dem man das Grab sieht, ist der Zeitpunkt der endgültigen Realisation.

Sie war tot, und sie würde nie wiederkehren.


End file.
